The boy is Mine
by Diamondchild
Summary: Christian and Ana are actors filming an up-and-coming movie. They have begun a forbidden relationship and his scorned ex lurks, waiting to cause trouble- completed... originally on wordpress
1. Chapter 1

**I had a lot of requests to put this story on this site. It was on wordpress, but I had enough people tell me it was hard to navigate through and folow. It was something I wanted to try, and I liked it mostly because I could put pictures with it and not have to deal with trolls.**

 **So anyways here's the completed Story of the boy is mine... Thank you to all the people who followed the blog originally and left me reviews and help encourage me with this story. You're all the best.**

X-X-X-X-

"Ma'am, this is a closed set. You can't be here."

"I just need to speak to my boyfriend…"

"I'm sorry, ma'am you're going to need to leave…"

And with that I'm removed from the sound stage.

X-X-X-X-

 **Christian POV**

"Cut" The director yells, and I break away from my lovely naked co-star.

"You two were fabulous. I could feel the passion radiating off of you both." He walks over to us and I cover my co-star, Anastasia Steele, with a blanket.

"You could say we've been _practicing."_ I wink over at Anastasia, who blushes at me.

"Well, whatever you too are doing keep it up. This shot was perfect. I think we can even wrap for the day." He clasps his hands together and leaves as we are handed our robes.

Anastasia and I are filming a new b-rated romantic/ horror film.

I can't even go into how terrible this movie is, but people eat this shit up.

Plus, the job comes with its perks. Lots and lots of hot sex scenes.

 _Because sex sells for sure._

 _It's almost like those Scream movies crossed with some Nicholas Sparks shit._

"Maybe we should go back to my trailer and practice some more. What do you say?" I wiggle my eyebrows at the delectable Ana.

Anastasia Steele is usually an A list movie star. She's had her foot in the door since she was a kid and worked with people like Morgan Freeman and even Johnny Depp. She's even won an Academy Award for best actress in a drama. She only agreed to this movie because the producer is a good friend of hers.

 _She's every guys wet dream, including mine._

And plus, the movie is a money pit. After this we will be rolling in the dough.

"I don't know… I'm still kind of worn out from yesterday." She winks at me.

"Hey Grey." Taylor my security guard, who helps work on the sound stage calls me over.

"Get dressed and meet me in my trailer." I squeeze her hand

"We'll see." She sashays her ass as she walks away from me, heading back to wardrobe

I can't help but gawk at her as she walks away.

"What is it Taylor?" I ask him

"Mike informed me that your "girlfriend" was here looking for you." I groan. Samantha was my on and off girlfriend of three years. We've been on rocky ground lately and not technically together. But, people seem to love us a couple, so we pretend to stay together for the publicity.

For some reason, we're like the _IT_ couple. Like Brad Pitt used to be with Jennifer Aniston or Blake Lively and Ryan Reynolds.

I used to be in love with her, but now— nothing really. I keep trying to tell her, I don't want to be with her anymore. That I only do it because I have too.

However, I think she's still in love with me. She didn't want me taking this role. She read the script and saw how much sex was in it. And also, was offered an extra million to show my dick.

"What did she want?"

"Not sure. Mike took her off the sound stage."

"Ok." Good. "All right. Thanks for letting me know. I have to go study some lines with Ana. I'll call her later."

Taylor smirks, "Of course, Christian." He nods and walks away.

I head to my trailer and hop in the shower to clean the makeup off of me. I walk out of the shower with my towel around my waist. Standing before as I walk to the small living space is Ana.

She's wearing absolutely nothing.

"You said you wanted to practice. I figured I should be in costume."

She wiggles her finger at me, and I drop the towel around me and launch myself at her. Our bodies wrap around each other, our tongues invading each other's mouths. I push her down to the couch and I quickly slide into my favorite place in the world.

Her moans and pants fill the trailer as we climb higher and higher.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

I move to go knock on the door of Christian's trailer. I hate that he's been ignoring me so much lately. I need him tomorrow night as my date at the Victoria's Secret Fashion show. Everyone has been dying to see us together.

Ever since he took this gig, the rumors of him having an affair with Anastasia have been circling around. It's been driving me crazy.

There's even tons of groups on Facebook and Instagram that want them together.

Even my agent said this hype was good, because any kind of attention to me is good.

The man is mine. I don't care what anyone else says.

Then I hear it, the feminine noise of a woman in ecstasy.

What the fuck?

" _God, Christian!"_ The voice moans.

" _Yes, baby. Come for me…"_ I hear Christian's voice in return.

Holy fuck!

The bastard. The bitch.

Ok, settle Sam. Maybe they're just practicing their lines. This movie is just sex anyways.

 _Now you're just thinking stupid now, Sam._

I wiggle the handle on the door knob and it's not locked. I open it slowly and peek in.

And there in front of me, is my boyfriend's firm ass thrusting into a girl, who is bent over the table.

And I know just who it is.

The bitch is going to pay.

There's no way I'm just going to let her take my man. It's time to play dirty and break up this little love fest.

Because Christian Grey is mine!

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

 **Christian POV**

We finished shooting for the day and now I have to drag myself to Samantha's VS show. It was late when I finally got in touch with her. I did my best to ignore her, but after the fiftieth text, I called her.

She simply stated that I was needed at her show tonight. There might be ladies walking in there underwear, their goods pretty much showing, but I really hate those shows. So fucking boring and fake people everywhere.

 _So, yay me._

I feel a light touch on my arm and look next to me. Ana is standing beside me in her street clothes.

"Did you want to come to my room tonight? I was thinking of ordering our favorite. Then spend the rest of our weekend closed off from the world." She bites on her lip and runs her finger up and down my chest.

I stop her hand and bring it my lips and kiss it. "I can't tonight…" I start.

"Oh," Her smile drops. "It's ok."

"Babe. I want to. But I have to go to Sam's show tonight. Everyone is expecting me there."

"Right. I forgot" She gives me a fake smile. "Another time. I guess." She starts to walk away and I grab her hand, pulling her to me.

"Ana. We knew this going in I that I have to pretend to be with her. You know the rules with the studio on affairs. They all ready let us get away with so much. We just need to wait till after promoting."

Even after I say that, it's too far away for me. I want everyone to know she's mine.

"I know… it's fine Christian. No big deal."

"You don't need to lie to me, baby. You know she means nothing to me. Since I met you me and her haven't–"

She raises her hand to stop me. "I said it was fine, Christian. I'll go hang out with Todd and Gini. They wanted to check out a new club in town."

"Todd? Ana you know he wants in your panties…"

She sniffles a laugh at me, "And I can say the same about Samantha. If I have to trust you, you have to trust me. Works both ways Grey. Toddles." She waves to me and pretty much skips off.

She's going to end up being the death of me.

I'm crazy about that girl.

Hours later I arrive at the VS show with Sam. She's been nonstop talking to me, I feel like my ears are bleeding. She's not usually this chatty.

And she won't stop trying to touch me, no matter how many times I remove her hands from my body.

She's like a dog in heat and it's driving me crazy.

The door to our car opens and I'm instantly blinded by the flashes. People our shouting our name as I move out of the car. I hear someone clear their throat next to me and look over. Sam gives me a fake bright smile and leans over into my ear.

"The least you could've done was help me out of the car, sweetie." Sam lays her hand on my shoulder.

"Sorry." I mumble. I put my arm around her waist and walk down the red carpet. We stop and pose a hundred times. A tortured smile gracing my face each time.

At our last posing stop before we go inside, Samantha leans over and kisses me on the lips, taking me by surprise. The cameras are going wild.

Grin and bear it, Grey.

She pulls away and touches my face, and I resist the urge to roll my eyes.

We finally get inside and I push her away from the group around us. "What was that?" I spit out.

"What was what?" She asks innocently

"That kiss?" I grit out

"Just giving the people what they want…Plus your mine. I can kiss you all I want."

"How many times do I need to tell you, we are not together anymore. This is all a stunt. We are not the real deal. You need to accept it."

"We'll see about that." She huffs before walking away.

I groan and go find the closest glass of champagne or something stronger, just so I can bare through it.

It's going to be a long night

 **Anastasia POV**

"Why in the hell are we watching this shit at a bar?" I point to the TV which is now playing the VS show.

"Because, we're men. And those are ladies in underwear." Todd teases. "Plus, they're have an after party here later."

 _Wonderful._

"Whatever. I need a drink." I wave over the bar keep and order a Sam Addams. We're at _The Resort_ a new club in downtown LA. I'm guarded around a mountain of bodyguards to just to have a couple of beers. Luckily, it's opening night, and I'm not the only celebrity here, or one of the "elite."

"Isn't your leading man supposed to be there tonight? With that witch of a 'girlfriend?' " Gini asks me, pointing to the screen.

Gini Rolands, is my best friend, and fellow actress in this new movie. She's the only one that really knows what is going on between Christian Grey and I. I think some others might think something is going on, but won't say anything. Part of our contract is we can't have affairs or scandals during the movie and promotions. And since Christian is believed to be with Sam, well, it's all of the above.

It's a clusterfuck of all clusterfucks.

Even if he tells me he doesn't want to be with her, and is only doing this for a publicity stunt. It still hurts a little. But I know he doesn't do anything with her, that he hasn't been with her since we started shooting, because he's mostly with me, and well she's been working modeling shots since we met, and hasn't been around. It was the deal he had with her coming in. By the time we got together, it was already to late to get out of.

I've made my bed and now I'm lying in it. Sometimes you can't help who you fall in love with.

I have fallen hard for Christian Grey.

I remember the first time we kissed. Granted we were both acting at the time, but there was this spark and I knew he felt it to.

Each kiss became more passionate and sensual. We were fogging up the camera lenses. The director was blown away by our chemistry.

He said it was like fireworks on the fourth of July.

We spent a week just flirting with each other. We spent one night, just staying up and talking. We have so much in common, it's almost scary.

When we did our first sex scene, he totally got a boner when I stood before him naked.

No sock required.

Afterwards I went to his trailer because he wanted to talk to me.

" _I like you Anastasia."_

" _I like you too, Christian." I giggle._

 _He shakes his head at me, resting his hand on my leg and moving it up my skirt. He leans over so he can whisper in my ear._

" _I mean really like you. I want you. I want you all to myself, to be mine." he nips my earlobe and his fingers trace over my covered sex._

" _But you have a girlfriend…" I try to say firmly, but it's more moaning, as his thumb circles my clit._

" _We're only together because our PR agents want us together. But we're not really together. It's more of a publicity stunt."_

 _God, I'm being such a slut right now. And I don't care. I haven't been laid in two years._

 _I know what he's saying about his relationship being a stunt. I heard his manager over talking with Ken, the producer on the movie, saying they how his relationship with Samantha Jones, singer slash model slash Internet star, slash America's sweetheart, will bring people to see this movie._

 _It seems like people really want to see the guy who is on her arm._

 _Christian is in the midst of starting his career as an actor. He was a model for CK originally. This movie, this crappy as b-rated movie, might be his big break._

 _Sometimes Hollywood isn't all it's cracked up to be._

 _I don't want to deny that I have a connection to Christian._

 _It's undeniable, electric, tantalizing._

" _I want you, Ana Steele." he tells me, his hot breath on my neck and I succumb to being his._

I look up at the screen just as Christian and Samantha take the red carpet. They're both smiling, Sam looks to be on cloud nine, and Christian– well he's always been hard to read–

I'm just about to look away, knowing I don't need to be watching this, when I see Sam lean over to kiss him.

I want to scream, I want to cry. What the hell is that crap?

"You ok?" Gini asks me, rubbing my shoulders.

"Yeah. It means nothing." I brush it off. In my head, I believe it true. My heart, not so much.

We've been together two months now, this is only second time him and Sam have been seen together.

When this is over, I'm hoping we can be together. Most of my fans want me with him. They've already shipped us together.

I haven't even thought if this would ruin my career. Would I be labeled a homewrecker.

Am I a homewrecker?

 _No, you're not Steele. That relationship isn't even real._

Well, maybe to Samantha it is.

I should've waited to be with him.

 _Who am I kidding. That was never going to happen._

Six more months, then we can drop this charade and be together.

 **Also, Sam's POV is always between the X-X-X-X-X the girl is so batshit crazy I never thought she really deserved her name, because she really wasn't all there (like it wasn't really her type deal) for a labeled POV-just my thinking**


	2. Chapter 2

**Anastasia's POV**

The hours have passed since I watched the kiss unfolded in front of my very eyes. I've relaxed and had remind myself that it's just an act.

He's acting.

I mean it's what we do for a living.

What we have is real and that's all that matters.

I haven't heard anything out of him tonight and I wonder if he's showing up to the after party here after the show.

"Ana," Todd interrupts my pressing thoughts, "let's go dance." He puts out his hand

"I'm not much in a dancing mood tonight Todd." I lift up my foot, "I also didn't bring my dancing shoes." As I show him my heels.

I might be able to walk in these, but dancing, I'm pretty sure I'll end up on my ass. Added with the couple of drinks I've had– yep– my ass will meet floor.

"Come on, just take them off. I know you got some great moves." He tries to grab my hand and I move it away from him.

"I think she said no Todd." Christian's voice comes behind me. I look over my shoulder and Christian's eyes are blazing, even though his tone is calm.

"Grey. How was the show man? Where's your girl at?"

"Why is that any of your concern, Todd?"

"Just wondering. You're a pretty lucky guy you know, to have someone like Samantha Jones." Todd wiggles his eyebrows. I can practically see him drooling.

I have to resist the urge to roll my eyes.

"She's with her friends. Ana, can I talk to you for a second?"

Before I have a chance to answer, Samantha comes over and puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Christian, I want you to meet some people." She smiles sickly sweet at him.

"Samantha Jones, it's so nice to finally meet you." Todd outstretches his hand to her.

"Charmed, I'm sure" her tone condescending, as she shakes his hand.

 _Charmed? Really?_

"Christian, come." Sam takes his hand and pulls him away from us. Christian looks over his shoulder and mouths "sorry to me." I just give him a weak smile and turn my attention back to Todd, who's left scratching his head after what happened.

He looks at me and shakes his head. "Well, she's special. I take back my thoughts on her. If you don't wanna dance, why not a drink?"

"Yeah. Sounds perfect."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

I'm watching Ana talk to her two friends. I've been keeping Christian busy and away from her all night. I ran into one of his old friends from his modeling days and they've been chatting it up, reminiscing the old days.

However, it hasn't stopped Ana and Christian from sharing secret looks at each other.

I don't get how he doesn't know how obvious he's being.

 _To think he used to look at me like that_

He keeps claiming he doesn't want me anymore. But, I know he does. We spent three years together. Because of me, he's becoming this giant superstar.

We were on the road to recovery. Then he met her. She ruined everything.

But, not for long.

I watch Ana get up from her bar stool and walk to the bathroom. This will be the time I mark my territory and she backs off, hopefully forever.

I enter the lavish bathroom behind Ana, I don't notice anybody else is in here, and close the door.

I wait for her to finish her business and walk to the sinks to wash her hands.

"Ana…"

She turns to look at me, with a slight shock expression on her face. "Samantha, how are you?"

"Oh, I couldn't be happier…"

I'm going to crush you and all your hopes of being with my man in 5… 4… 3… 2 …

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

 **Ana POV**

"I'm pregnant!"

 _What the fuck did she just say?_

"Oh, um… congratulations." I stammer

What the hell am I supposed to say to that. And why is she telling me? I met her once. Why didn't Christian tell me?

Fucking hell, he's been lying to me about sleeping with her….

 _But when?_

"I know Christian and I are over the moon. I just want to shout it from the rooftops." She smiles brightly.

"Yeah, I couldn't blame you. I'm happy for you"

 _I'm not._

"Oh, thank you Ana. I know what a great friend Christian considers you as."

 _Oh, sweetie, we're more than friends._

"Yeah, he's pretty special…"

And about to find my foot up his ass.

"He is." She sighs, dreamily.

 _I need to get out of here. Like now._

"Well, congrats again. I need to get back. It was nice talking to you again." I put on my award-winning smile.

"Thank you, Ana. I think we will be seeing more of each other. I don't have to travel anymore, so I'll be able to visit on set. I've been excited about seeing Christian preform."

If the pregnancy didn't make my heart sink into my stomach. That did. Her hanging around all the time. Their whatever relationship rub in my face.

 _Come on, Ana. You won an Academy Award you can act your way out of this. Put that smile on, and act glad, excited even_.

"Fan–tsatic."

 _Fail._

I can already tell my smile is to toothy and the word was squeaky at best.

"I'll see you later Sam." I walk to the door, and try to push down the lump in my throat before heading back to my seat. I just want to get out of here.

I spot Gini talking to Todd and without hesitation pull Gini away from him.

"What's the problem, Chick?" She looks at me up and down, concern etching her face.

"I need to leave. Like now." I tell her and look back towards the bathroom. Samantha exits and walks back over to Christian and puts her arms around him.

Even though, I see him visibly tense it feels like a thousand daggers into my heart.

He can't leave her now. And if he does he'll always be connected to her.

I did this to myself and I only have myself to blame.

 **Christian's POV**

"Why don't you and I go back to my room and celebrate our new life…" Samantha purrs and runs her hand over her stomach.

If she really is three months pregnant, she's quite tiny.

I don't understand how this happened, I haven't even slept with her in months, about two weeks before I met Ana.

And why is she just telling me now?

Granted I haven't seen her in person in a month and a half.

I guess this is a in person, kind of thing.

"I don't think so, Sam. I just want to go to sleep. In my own bed."

 _Well, Ana's bed._

"But, we have so much to talk about, love."

"And we can do it another day. So, you know just because your" I wave my hand at her stomach, "this, doesn't mean were working things out. I still don't want to be with you. I'll support this child, if you really are pregnant or if it's even mine."

"Christian how can you say something like that?" She screeches and I can see the tears pool in her eyes.

"Because we haven't been together in months…"

"We were together 14 weeks ago when we made this child together…" She says stomping her foot. "I want to be with you Christian. We owe it to our child."

"Sam! You just need to let it go. Goodnight." I turn away leaving her in front of her hotel. I decided to walk the two blocks to where I've called home for two months.

I've been looking for places to live around LA, but so far I haven't found anything that screams at me. Ana has a condo in New York and lives there between filming. Hence why we been in a hotel for these last two months.

I'm hoping Ana and I can maybe live together when the movie is over. I want to find a place for us. Start our lives together.

I'm just not sure how she will respond to Samantha's expected pregnancy. I wonder if I even tell her till it's proven she really is. I was going to tell her at the bar, till we got interrupted. Now I feel myself chickening out.

Something just doesn't sit well with me.

I take the card key out to Ana's room and enter.

I want to do what she said earlier about locking ourselves away for the rest of the weekend. Away from the outside world, away from drama, and just be Ana and Christian for a while.

When I open the door, the room is bathed in darkness.

I saw her leave an hour ago. She should be here.

I turn a light on, and see Ana curled up in a ball, wearing my sweatpants and t-shirt.

I walk closer to her and hear her even breathing, eyes closed and know she's asleep.

I undress and curl my body behind hers. It doesn't take me long for sleep to find me.

I wake the next morning to cold sheets. I sit up and look around the room and spot Ana sitting in one of the chairs facing the bed.

"Good morning." I smile at her but the lost expression on her face has me worried.

"Mornin'" She says softy. "We need to talk…"

Well, if those aren't famous last words.

"What's wrong?"

"I talk to Sam last night." With that statement, I groan. "She told me she was pregnant."

The fucking bitch. Why the hell is she even going around telling people?

"When did she tell you that?"

"She cornered me in the bathroom. Told me how happy she was, how happy you were." She shrugs. She stands up and starts to pace the room. "Did you lie to me about sleeping with her when we were together?"

"NO!" I shout. I hear her relieved sigh. "She says she's three months along… I don't know if I even believe her."

"Were you going to tell me?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I did try last night before she came over. But, then I thought to wait till at least l I had proof if she was or not." I run my hands through my hair and pull. Ana's curls her knees to her chest and rest her head between them. "Baby, it doesn't matter…" I plead.

Her head shots up, her eyebrows knitted together. "What do you mean it doesn't matter, Christian? Of course, it matters. You might be having a baby with someone, who everyone thinks is your girlfriend." She scoffs. "You're having a child, it was one thing, with the whole PR thing. But, now there's a child involved. It changes the game and I don't know if I can do it."

I feel like my heart just stopped. I push the blankets back and move out of the bed to stand in front of her. "Baby, you can't mean that. We don't even know if she really is. And so what, plenty of couples have kids with other people and don't stay together."

"Their lives aren't all over the tabloids either. And maybe that shouldn't matter, but the things they say do get to you after awhile. I end up being the slut and somehow Sam will end up a Saint. And you, well it's never the guys fault" she rants and I can see the resolve in her start to break, and tears slide down her face.

"Ana, please. I need you." I put my arms around her and she falls into a crying fit into my chest. "I love you and losing you isn't an option for me."

"You love me?" She looks up at me with glassy eyes.

"How could I not? I think I might have loved you from the beginning. I just didn't know how or when to say it. I don't want to let you go, Ana. Ever."


	3. Chapter 3

**Christian's POV**

She stares at me for what seems like an eternity. Her eyes exploring mine. It's like she's searching for something. For what I don't know. Almost like she's looking into my soul.

She has to believe that I mean it. I've never felt this way before. My heart is pounding out of my chest, and I feel like she might reject me. The world around me is getting blurry.

What if this it?

What if all the issues that surround our relationship have now toppled over. I don't know anyone that wants to be the other woman, even if in reality, she's not.

"I love you too" She finally says, pulling me out of my wayward thoughts. "And I don't want to let you go either." she adds smiling, wiping her tears away.

I grab her face and pull her lips to mine.

"I should've told you sooner…I just wanted the moment to be perfect."

"You're telling me now. But we still have some things to talk about."

"I know but, let's just hide away this weekend. Close ourselves from the world, like you suggested yesterday."

"I would like that, but do you think we could have breakfast first, I'm starving…"

"I can give you something to eat." I tell her, thrusting my hips into hers and wiggling my eyebrows.

She pushes me away, laughing. "Shut up, you."

"So, pancakes then?" I ask before picking up the phone for room services.

"Yeah, and get some whipped cream. I need something to sweeten up that sausage you're offering me. Sometimes it's too salty." She grins wickedly.

I grab her hand and pull her to me, "God, I love you." I kiss her forcefully, before I'm greeted by room service and order our breakfast.

I just want to forget about the Samantha, baby drama and having to deal with PR for at least a couple hours.

And there's no better way to forget the world around me, then to be balls deep inside my favorite person in the world.

I roll off of Ana into a sweaty heap and pull her tight into my arms.

"Your phone has been buzzing like crazy…maybe you should answer it." Ana tells me as she runs her hand up and down my chest.

"I told you. No outside world. Just me and you. Plus, I'm sure I know who it is and I really don't want to talk to them."

"Do you think maybe she knows something is happening between us…" Ana asks now looking up at me.

"I don't know. She's never said anything besides that one time."

"When you told, her we were just _friends." Ana smirks._

"Yes, but that was true at the time. Even if it was the next day we got together, because I couldn't resist you anymore. I don't know why she's holding on so hard." I shake my head at the thought. "We weren't really anything before we started filming. We thought about trying again, but I really didn't want too. Then somehow our relationship was what everyone wanted to see. I regret agreeing to the stunt just to help my career. If only I knew what we would've become, I would've just said no."

Ana's phone starts buzzing on her nightstand and she groans. "Check it. Yours might actually be important"

"Doubt it…" she mumbles before reaching over and grabbing it. "It's Gini…." she reads over what the text says and throws her phone at me. "Seems the word is out.." she sighs.

I pick up the phone and there on the screen is an article from TMZ stating that Samantha is pregnant with my child. Someone from the VS show overheard us.

 _Just fucking great._

"What makes you think she might not be pregnant?" Ana asks me.

"The fact that she says she's three months along and still flat as a board. The fact that she's just telling me now. And also, I never had sex with her without a condom."

"Wait. What? Why? We never use a condom…" She says almost shocked.

"If I'm honest I never really trusted her. And she was always missing doses with her birth control. Drove me nuts. With you…." I lift her to move her on top of me. "There's no better than the feeling your silky insides around my dick." I grab her ass, so she hovers over my hardened dick and then she slides me into her. "I trust you completely. It's like we were always destined to be with each other."

She moans out and grabs the back of my hair.

"We're supposed to be having a serious conversation." She hums as my lips latch to her neck and she starts to bounce on my cock.

"And we will, after I have you again." I say before biting down on her shoulder.

"Jerry, I can't keep the charade going. We haven't been dating for months…"

" _I understand, Christian. However, with the news that she's pregnant, more than likely with your child. This isn't the time"_

I scoff not believing it for a second. "Supposedly, pregnant. "

" _Either way. This isn't the time for a scandal. It will be you leaving your pregnant girlfriend for fling with co-star."_

"This isn't a fling, and Sam isn't my girlfriend." I grit. I feel Ana's hand rub up and down my shoulder, trying to calm me down.

" _Though it might not be. That's not how the public will see it. Not just for you, but for Ana too. There's already stuff circling around of her trying to break up your happy 'home'. If you can prove that this isn't your child or she's lying, then we can work with it. If you can't just hang on till this movie is released."_

"Jerry! Find another way! I've done it this way and it's not working for me. I'm giving you two weeks to figure it out. I'm done."

" _I can try. But Christian just know this might be the end of your career. People aren't big on cheaters… Pitt never really came back from it. You're with America's sweetheart…"_

 _Sweetheart my ass._

"I'm not with her." I practically shout. "Fix this." I hang up and slam my phone on the bed.

"I'm so sorry, baby." Ana says as she crawls into my lap.

"What are you sorry for? It's not your fault. Neither of us knew what this was going to be. I know if you knew we were going to fall for each other you wouldn't have played the game."

"I know that…" She whispers into my chest.

My phone starts buzzing again and I answer it without looking, "WHAT?" I shout.

"Christian…" Sam's voice comes through the speaker. "Babe, I was hoping we could get together and talk."

"And I told you just to leave me alone. Calling a million times isn't going to change the fact that I don't want to talk to you right now. Just leave me alone." I say before hanging up on her.

I run my hands through my hair. "Was that to harsh?" I ask Ana. She just shrugs her shoulders, not giving me an answer.

"You will have to talk to her sooner or later."

"I know, but not till I have some proof that this is all real." I lift Ana's head to look at me.

"And if it is?"

"Then I guess, I'll have to deal with it." I sigh heavily. "I never really wanted kids before. Then I met you and that changed. I was hoping you would be the only one to carry my kids." I lightly kiss her plump swollen lips. I can hear her noticeably gulp.

"I–um–I" She stammers, speechless, I think.

"Maybe not right now, but I see our future together. You are all I want. I never felt this way before. I know if it ends up being a real pregnancy with Sam, it won't be easy on you. I can't picture what it would be like in general. However, I hope you can stay by my side and we find a way to make it work. I don't think I could do it without you." I plead.

"I'm not going anywhere. It was before me." she sighs and buries her face back into my chest. "I know we can work with this."

"I love you." I feel like I need to remind her over and over again.

"I love you too."

 **Ana POV**

Monday rolls around again. Five a.m the alarm beeps waking me out of a somewhat peaceful slumber. Christian is wrapped around me, his face implanted between my breast.

This is such a mess that we are in. I don't understand Tabloids sometimes. Why do they feel the need to hunt celebrities down, then try to tear them apart? I know it's all part of the game, but I'm human too.

I believe when this is all said in over, I have a feeling my name will be drenched through the mud. If only people knew the truth. But they never report the truth!

After a round of sex, and Christian reminding me that I am his, we get up and make our way to the set. Today's scene, is my crazy stalker is after me, but in reality, is my boyfriend in the movie. Christian's character Paul is obsessed with me. Even though he has me, he still follows and watches me, and also comforts me, while my character freaks out and thinks she's now going crazy. Paul ends up be a psycho serial killer, but falls for me which seems to squish his need to kill, even though he's still a stalker. It makes more sense I think, when you play it out.

I just finished my makeup, I look like a disheveled woman, who's been running scared for hours.

"Ana!" I groan as I recognize Sam's voice call out to me.

"Sam!" I try my best to match her enthusiasm. She puts her arm around me and pulls me into hug. My arms stay at my side, unsure of what is going on.

 _When did we become besties?_

"I'm sorry, I've just been on cloud nine, lately." She practically sings out.

"Yeah?–" I look around, unsure of what to say. She's way to perky for 7am. As I glance around I notice all the stage hands are busy setting up for the shot and I think Christian is still in make-up. There's nobody around to save me.

"Have you seen Christian?"

 _Yeah about an hour ago when he was fucking me into next Tuesday._

"No, I think he's still getting ready." I tell her.

"Oh, Ok." She gives me a little pout. "Well, since you're here, let me show you. I'm so excited I can't help but what to share my news." She digs into her purse and pulls out a paper and when she turns it around it's a sonogram.

In an instant, my heart drops.

"I always wanted to be a mother and I couldn't ask for a better father." She gloats.

"Yeah, I bet." I reply and I can barely keep the sadness out of my voice.

"What the fuck are you doing here Samantha?" Christian's voice booms from behind me.

Sam huffs and crosses her arms. "I told you, I would be visiting. I've missed you." She walks over to him and starts to put her arms around him. He backs away from her.

"I told you not to come."

"Well, you told me you wanted to see our baby…" She hands him the sonogram and I see his face morph into sheer terror.

"You could've gotten this anywhere. I want to see it in person." He hands her back the sonogram. "I want a doctor telling me you're pregnant and how far along. This means nothing yet."

Samantha darts her eyes between the both of us, and I'm doing my best to remain natural. I give her a weak smile and I can see the tears start to well in her eyes.

If she's telling the truth, I can't imagine how she's really feeling about be rejected by the father of her child.

"Come on, Ana. We need to take our places." He grabs my hand and pulls me away.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Ana turns back at me almost sympathetically. Which only can make me smile inside. She has to know that Christian is treating me badly. She'll end up pushing him away, and he'll come crawling back to me.

I mean what girl wants to be stuck with a guy that is going to have a baby with someone else? With someone that she has to know that me belongs to in the first place.

The boy is mine and it's about time she figures it out. I will do anything to win him back.

I remember the first time I met Christian Grey. The second our hands touched I always knew he had to be mine.

We met modeling for a CK ad. Both of us practically naked together. After the shoot, we hooked up. He took me to his room and made me his.

The next day he played hard to get, I was more than determined to make a point he would want me. I enjoyed the chase and he finally caved. A month later, I made it big on the internet with a song I wrote and sang. Everyone was falling over Samantha Jones. Next thing I knew I was signed on a record label and Christian was madly in love with me.

He became a household name because of me. Sure, a couple of times he would break it off, but he always came back.

Then enter Anastasia Steele. He tried to pretend that they were just friends. But I knew better when I visited a month and a half ago.

He was fascinated by her, hung off her every word. I thought maybe I was just seeing things. I mean he agreed to stay in the spotlight with me as my boyfriend.

If he didn't really want me, why play the game? Sure, there comes compilations to him breaking it off with me. Now, that I'm pregnant, it makes it even harder. And right before he took this movie we were so close to being back together.

She messed everything up. Wanting on a taken man.

He's mine, and I just have to keep reminding him of how well we belong together.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

 **Ana's POV**

"OK, and action." The director yells.

I'm running down a long street, looking frantic, looking behind me, like someone is chasing after me. I've mastered the fake tears, which also causes my mascara to run down my face.

I'm halted in my pace as I run into Christian's body, who ends up stopping me from falling.

"What's wrong Jess?" He pulls me back and looks me over. A worried look on his face.

"There's someone..." I pant heavily out of breath "someone after me. I swear someone has been watching me. Paul I'm scared." my voice is panicked before I fall into his chest in a ball of tears.

"Paul" looks around before he starts to laugh. "Babe, there's no one around. Calm down."

"That's not true." I screech. "He was right behind me, chasing me…" I point behind me, my face searching the area.

"Paul" wipes the tears from my face, pulling me to into a hug.

"Let me take you back to my place…" he says suggestively.

Even though we're acting out a scene, his words resonate to my groin.

"Wait what are you doing, _here?"_ I look up puzzled.

That's when "Paul" pulls me into a deep kiss, our tongues intertwine, my hands are about to reach to his hair, when there's a loud chuckling coming from the director area.

"CUT!" The director yells.

All eyes turn to the culprit, Samantha. Who is wearing a large smile and trying to control her fit of giggles.

I look up and see Christian glaring at her.

I forgot she was here.

 _Why is she here?_

"I'm sorry." She starts. "But were supposed to believe these two are in love, right? Christian that kiss was so bland. You should be kissing her like you do me. Like that time, we were in the Caribbean and we made out for hours on the sand." She says.

I look over at Christian who is still glaring at her. I'm guessing not a amused by her statement. Even if I know it was in the past, my heart still aches a little, and makes my stomach roll.

Christian then leans down to whisper in my ear. "I'd be happy to mess up this shot over and over again, just so I can keep kissing you all day." I turn to look at him while he smirks in Sam's direction.

"Alright, alright." our director, John yells to get us back to where we were. "Let's go again."

Six takes later we were able to finish the shot. It was so hard to constraint while Sam was watching us. I couldn't seem to get the thought of Christian and her kissing on a beach.

I've never felt so much like the other woman till in this moment.

What if she's right, and he doesn't have the same passion with me as he did with her.

Would I really want it to be the same?

I'm walking back to my trailer, Sam had grabbed Christian to talk to him. I guess they do need to talk. However, I can only hope it's to tell her not to come back on set. Her beady eyes ruined the day.

As I grab the handle to my trailer I hear Christian's voice.

"I'm not even telling my parents and till it's proven that you're even pregnant and the possibility of it being mine I'm not saying anything. God, how many times do I need to tell you. You're not a stupid girl, Sam."

"I'm sure they already know."

"Well, luckily for me my parents don't listen to trash news." He growls out.

"Your mom will be so upset you didn't tell them about their future grandchild and had to hear from the news."

My heart breaks a little more, knowing that she has met his parents and I haven't.

 _The dirty little secret._

Christian told me that his mom and dad really liked Samantha. That his mom used to think they would get married. They are aware that they're not together anymore, but he hasn't told them about me yet. He claims he wants to take me to Seattle to do it in person.

But will he now with Samantha being pregnant?

This weekend we started looking at places in LA to live together. We found one we both liked and will be looking at it once we wrap up production, which looks like to be next week.

"Fine wait to tell them." She huffs. "But, my mom and dad are coming up and want to see you. I called the doctor and I got an appointment for Thursday once you wrap for the day. And trust me this baby is yours. I haven't been with anyone else. All I ever want is you."

"Well, the ship has sailed Sam." Christian says firmly.

"Come on," Her voice softens, "Remember all the fun we had together, how good we felt together when we made love. How we used to talk about our future…" She says seductively.

I can't listen to this anymore. I open the door to my trailer and slam the door behind me. I curl myself on the couch and urge myself not to be sick.

 **Christian's POV.**

Sam is about to put her hand on my chest and I grab it and push it away. I hear a door slam shut to one of the trailers. I can only hope it wasn't Ana. It's the last thing she needs to be hearing.

"Sam, yes we had our fun. But, you need to realize that our time is over. You need to move on. If the baby is mine, I'll help but we will never be together again…"

"Is there someone else?" She starts and now she's crying big ugly fat tears.

"It's none of your business if there is. Just please, stop all this. I'll see you Thursday. Just give me the where and when." I turn around and head for my trailer.

"Christian, please." She calls after me begging. "We're going to be a family."

I spin around on my heel, "No, Sam we are not! Now please just leave, I have to finish out my day. You already put a damper on it, with all your little comments. I wouldn't be surprised if it's a closed set after all that. Just go. I will see you later."

I walk away, leaving her crying. I head into my trailer and sit down. I feel somewhat guilty for leaving her crying. But, she's not my problem anymore. I'm more than willing to co-parent if I have to, but I don't want to get back together with her. I never truly loved her. At one point I thought I did. I just know now it was never love, it maybe more like lust. I don't know if it was even that. No matter what Samantha needs to figure out that we can never be more then maybe friends again. And right now, that's even farfetched because she's driving me crazy.

I pull out my phone and text Ana.

*I love you* I send to her. My next shot starts in an hour. Ana is done for the day and I'm sure she's either going to watch or head home. It seems like forever before I hear a response.

Ana:*I love you too. I'm going back to my room.*

*Are you ok?*

Ana:*I'm fine. Have a good shoot. *

 _I'm fine._ The international word for a woman to use when they try to blow you off, but when in fact something is really wrong.

I walk out of my trailer to go to Ana's. She comes out as I approach, wearing her jeans and an oversized hoodie. She's looking down at her phone as she shuffles along.

"Ana…" Her head shots up and looks at me. I quickly get in front of her and examine her face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" She starts and I cut her off.

"Don't even start that. I know that's not true."

She huffs out a deep breath, "I heard you and Sam talking. It's just a little hard to hear. That's all. I'll get over it, once I get a nap." She shrugs her shoulders.

I pull her into my arms and hug her tightly. At this point I don't care who sees me. "All of it means nothing, I love you. Only you. Always and forever. Do you believe me?"

"Of course, I believe you, but that's not what this is about. Nobody wants to listen about what went on between their boyfriend's ex-girlfriends. I'll be fine. Like said nothing that a glass of wine and sleep won't cure." She gives me a weak smile, before landing a peck on my cheek.

"Oh, I don't think so, Miss. Steele. I need more than that." I push her back into her trailer and lock my lips to hers. I push my crotch into hers and she moans against me.

Suddenly, I'm getting pushed away from her.

"We can't do this here, Christian."

"We're just practicing. I seem to remember lots of mess up today. So, I figure we need to keep practicing so we can get it right for tomorrow." I grin at her and run my finger down her face.

"GREY! WE'RE READY FOR YOU!" I hear our producer yell. I sigh, wanting more time with her.

"Will I see you later?" I ask.

"You know where to find me." She smiles, before taking my hand and squeezing it, before walking away.

X-X-X-X-X-X

The fucking bastard is making out with her right in the open. I click a couple of pictures on my phone of the pair

Will never know when I will need the extra ammo to through Anastasia Steele, man-stealer, slut, under the bus.

I don't know who I was trying to kid on set today. It broke my heart knowing he never kissed me like that. It ate away at me. However, I knew mentioning the Caribbean would get to _her._ She never got back on point after that. I've never been so proud of my self.

However, I think Thursday, will finally be enough to bust their once happy bubble.

Christian walks away, giving Ana a backwards glance, while she blushes under his charm. Ana walks past me, not seeing me, as she types on her phone.

I follow.

X-X-X-X-X-X


	4. Chapter 4

**Christian POV**

It's Thursday.

I've been dreading this day.

I'm in my trailer, sitting on my couch and Ana is straddled on my lap. My head is resting in her chest as she brushes my hair back. We just finished making love and now I need to get going for this appointment.

"What will we do if it is mine?" I pull my head up and look at her.

"We deal with it. You're going to be a father. I know it's not how you would want it to happen, but it's still an amazing gift. I've been thinking a lot about it. You know there's plenty of unmarried, uncoupled parents. I think as long as you and Sam can co-parent and get along, it will be ok. I will also be around. So, you might not have a child that's not biologically ours, but I will love he or she like they were. They'll be very lucky and have three parents that love em. Shit, I could only wish I had one." She sighs and rest her forehead on mine. "It doesn't change us. I'm still going to love you no matter what."

"You mean that?"

"Of course, I do. Maybe in a little while we can talk to Sam. Lay this all out and work away around it all. I'm sure she won't be happy. But, maybe if she knows she's not alone…."

"She's going to flip. You know she still has it in her head that we are together…" I start.

"She can't really believe that. I'm sure her being pregnant isn't helping. I think if we talk to her it will be ok."

I roll my eyes. "She hasn't gotten the hint yet, that I don't want to be with her." I growl. "When we finish shooting, we'll talk to her. God knows what kind of drama she'll bring to the set if we do it before them."

"I guess you're right. It's only another week" She sighs, "You probably need to get going."

"Do I have too?" I whine.

"Yes, you need to know if there's even a chance it's yours. Maybe you'll get lucky and she's like only eight weeks." Ana tries to give me her best smile.

"Maybe. Even if she is far enough along there's still a chance. I mean I wore condoms all the time."

"Condoms break Christian." She tells me firmly.

"I know." I huff.

"Just go. I'll be in my room when you're done." I lift her up off my lap and pull her into a hug.

"Did I ever tell you how lucky I am to have you. How lucky I am that you deal with this, even if you should be running for the hills."

"I think it helps I was raised in Hollywood. Plus, I love you"

"I'm glad that you do."

I pull up to a brick building that houses Sam's OBGYN. I have no idea what I'm going to do. Even if she's far enough along for it to be mine. There's still the chance it isn't. However, I don't think Samantha was ever the cheating type.

She's a little nutty, but I don't think she's a cheater.

Sam texted me and told me she was already waiting inside for me.

I walk in and Sam is in the waiting area reading a parent's magazine. The waiting room is empty, I'm sure she had to worked out for privacy reasons. I walk over to her and sit down next to her, not saying anything.

She puts the magazine down and tries to hug me. I put my hands up to stop her.

She gives me a pout but backs off.

"Miss Jones?" A gentleman calls out to her from the doorway.

We both stand up and walk over to him.

"I'm Dr. Thompson. I was made aware you wanted an ultrasound today?"

"Yes, this one missed the first one." Sam smiles up at me

I give a fake smile as we walk into the room.

Sam sits up in the exam table, laying back and exposing her flat stomach. The doctor is getting the machine ready

"Shouldn't her stomach be a lot bigger for thirteen weeks or whatever she is?"

The doctor looks down at her stomach, his face remains stoic. "Well, it varies for everyone. Since this is her first pregnancy, and Samantha has told me she works out religiously, she might stay small and also be carrying the baby towards the back." He shrugs and moves the machine towards us.

He squirts some gel on Sam's stomach and places the probe on her stomach.

The screen comes alive in grays and blacks.

"This is your baby." he points to the center of the screen. And sure enough, there's a gray spot in the shape of a little human.

I feel sick.

"How far along?" I demand.

"Christian!" Sam patronizes me

"It's important!" I snap at her.

Dr. Thompson looks between both of us and clear his throat. He types and moves a mouse, to do some measurements, along the screen.

"I would say Fifteen weeks 3 days."

 _FUCK!_

"I told you." Sam says smugly.

"Is there any way to get a DNA test?" I ask, as Sam stares at me shocked.

"There is… but it's very invasive and there's always a risk of miscarriage if we do it." The doctor tells me and I huff. No matter how much I want to figure this out, I wouldn't want to risk it. Even if the child isn't mine, it will still be Sam's and I wouldn't want to take the chance and take her child away from her.

Plus, there's a good chance it's mine.

"Well, let me print out a couple pictures for you." I hear the printer go and the doctor tears off the two sonograms and hands me one and Sam the other.

"Alright, Sam I would like to see you back in four weeks." He smiles brightly at me and shakes my hand. 'Congrats, mom and dad." He stands and leaves the room.

"Did you have to be so rude, Christian?" I roll my eyes at her.

"I have every right to want to know every detail." I stand up as she sits up on the table.

"Why can't you just accept that this child is ours. That we're having a baby." She crosses her arms over her chest.

"Because I don't trust you. The fact that we haven't been together in two months and you still think we are. That I want to move on and yet this stupid PR stunt is holding me back." I bite back.

"So, there is someone else?" she says weakly

I sigh, "Yes." I tell her firmly.

"It's Ana, isn't it?"

"Yes, I've been with her for a couple of months. I should have told you earlier, but to be honest I didn't think I had to. It wasn't your business. Granted I stayed in this PR stunt mostly for me. But, I thought you were bright enough to figure out I didn't want to be with you. I've only seen you once since the week before. I thought we were just going to remain friends."

"FRIENDS!" She shouts. "I wanted YOU Christian. I thought if I backed off and gave you your space, you would miss me. But this whole time you been with that trollop?"

"Don't you dare talk about her like that! We weren't together and I told you fifteen fucking weeks ago I was done."

"No, you said when you left to go do this movie, we might have a chance."

"Because I didn't know any better, Sam." I argue back. "I was confused and you at the time were the only relationship I ever had. I was a selfish asshole and wanted a career separate from you. But, sadly I couldn't do it without your damn name. You said yourself you were willing just to play along and help. I thought you got it." I take a deep breath and try to calm down.

This is my fault just as much as hers.

"I want to be able to get along. I want to be able to co-parent with you. I don't hate you Sam, but I don't love you and I don't want to be with you." I state firmly, so maybe she can start to understand.

"But we're having a baby. We're a family." She starts to cry.

"And will be like all the millions of other families in the world, that do it separately. I think we can make it work."

"Pfft. So, do you expect me to keep this a secret? Not tell the world how you cheated on me with your co-star."

"I didn't cheat on you and you know it." I say through clenched teeth.

 _Why doesn't she get it?_

"That's not how everyone else will see it." She bites back at me and I've had enough.

"Fine do what you want. At this point it doesn't matter. If people want to hate me because they don't know the truth, so be it. But, I know in the end you will end up looking like some spoiled brat. I'll tell everyone the truth and I plan to be a good father that child. Pending proof, it is mine. And I will do with Ana on my side."

"Ana? You think I would want _he_ r to help raise _my_ child?"

"You don't have much of a choice. She won't step on your shoes as a mother. We can all love this child."

She sits back down on the table and starts to cry. She cries for a minute before she looks up at me and wipes the tears off her face. "Fine. I won't say anything. But, I'll need some time, before we confess to the world about our "charade." I want to tell my parents first, but I want to do it in person. I think I owe them that."

"I can deal with that. I would like to finish shooting this movie anyways. Sam, we can do this amicably."

"Yeah, sure Christian." She stands back up abruptly. "I need to go."

"When will your parents be here?" I ask her. The sooner the better.

"I'll let you know…" And with that she storms out past me.

 _That went well….?_

I make it back to the hotel and go into Ana's room. She's sitting at the desk, typing away at her computer.

"Hey."

She turns to look at me and smiles. She walks to me and puts her arms around me, kissing me soundly. "So?"

"She's fifteen weeks. So, there's a good chance. I'm so sorry, baby."

"Cut that out. It will be fine…It's a baby. You're allowed to be excited you know. It's ok."

"That's the problem. I'm not. I still don't want to believe it, you know. I think once I see the living proof, I might get on board. But right now…" My words drift off.

"I get it. I do."

"I told her about us…"

"Wait– what? Back the train up. I thought we were waiting?" I groan

"Because she's just expecting for me to fall at my knees and accept the baby as mine and for us to be a family. I just had enough of it. I told her I wanted to move on and when she asked if there was someone else, well I didn't feel like hiding anymore."

"I'm guessing that didn't go well."

"I'm not sure. She started saying she would out the whole thing, but I was able to calm her down. I think she finally agrees for us to confess the truth, but she wants to wait to tell her family in person. I know they're in the Bahamas right now. So, whenever they get back and we finish the movie."

"So, it's almost over?" She says revealed.

"It's almost over."

 **Ana POV– 1 week later**

"So, why do I have to be blindfolded?" I ask as Christian helps me into the car.

"It's a surprise. It's your wrap gift. It's just a little bit of a drive."

"You know you didn't have to get me anything."

"Well, it's kind of for both of us." He gives me a kiss on the cheek and closing my door.

He grabs my hand over the console. We talk about our trip to London next month for the premiere of my other movie, "Premium". In two weeks we will be in New York for us both to go on the late night circuit and daytime shows. I'll finally be able to show Christian my condo in the city.

Hopefully, also by then we will be able to share with the world our relationship. Sam's parents will be in town a few days before we go to New York. So, after that she has promised to agree to a press release with Christian. Their PR have been able to master a plan so it doesn't make either one of them look bad.

 _Or so they hope._

They think also being on the talk circuit that same week will also help. Our main statement is you can't help who you fall in love with.

As for the pregnancy were basically going to be advocating the 'blended family' showing that the three of us can work as a team. I know for a fact Samantha still isn't too thrilled with it.

The car stops and I listen as Christian gets out of the car. My door opens and Christian scoops me up in his arms.

I squeal, "Christian! What are you doing?"

"I'm carrying you. I don't want you falling, since you can't see and everything." He kisses me and starts walking.

After a minute Christian places, me down on my feet. I feel him behind me and removes the blindfold. "Surprise!"

In front of me is a house. The house that we were looking out a while back, that I instantly fell in love with. I look up at him, my jaw hanging open

He just shuts my jaw, "Welcome home, baby."

"You bought it?" I finally squeak out.

"Of course, I bought it. I knew how much you loved it."

"Our place!" I squeal jumping into his arms.

"Our place… why don't you and I go christen every room?" he wiggles his eyebrows at me and opens the front door.

"I want a tour first, please."

We walk around the house and it's even better seeing it all in person. We walk into the room that will be ours. I can already picture our furniture in here. My favorite purple sheets on our bed, our clothes hanging together in the massive walk in closet. The shower, where Christian and I will make love in over and over again. It's perfect.

This will be our home. It's going to be a great adventure living with a boy.

A boy who is mine. Only mine.  
A place where we can start our future together.

"Are you happy with this?" Christian asks me putting his arms around me from behind.

"I've never been happier…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Ana's POV**

It's been two weeks since we finished the movie and Christian and I have now officially moved into our LA home. This week we will be announcing our relationship to the world. Samantha is supposed to be talking to her parents either today or tomorrow.

Ever since Christian outed our relationship to her, she's been kind of quiet. She hasn't tried to reach out to Christian expect one time to let him know her parents were coming in this weekend.

I actually find it kind of odd. Part of me feels bad for her. I just hope she knows that Christian and I are in her corner when it comes to the baby. But, I know I'm not the person she wants in her corner. Christian is still in a bit of denial about it. He still wants living proof that it's his before he gets attached.

We leave for New York the day after tomorrow. While tomorrow we have an interview with Good Morning America, to start talking about our upcoming movie, "Watching You."

I'm standing at the bathroom sink, looking at what's about to become of my future. I have no idea how Christian will take this news.

I mean two kids on the way. I worry his head might explode.

I move out of the bathroom and find him sitting on the bed, playing with his phone. I practically skip over to him and fall into his lap which startles him.

I plant my lips to his, and his arms wrap around me.

"You seem happy." He says as he rubs his nose against mine.

"Because I am…." I grin so brightly I could light up all of LA.

"So you going to tell me what's bringing that smile to your face?"

"Well—"

I'm interpreted by Christian's phone ringing he frowns at the caller ID. "Hold that thought." He tells me before answering the phone.

 _Gee, thanks Grey._

"Yes, I got your text…." I move off his lap and stand up. "What did the doctor say…."

 _Doctor?_

"Oh," he replies softly, "let me know…. Yes.. I know." he sighs and hangs up the phone.

"What's wrong?" I ask looking at the anxiety on his face.

"That was Sam, she's in the hospital, she's been bleeding and they think she's losing the baby."

"Oh, God… I'm sorry."

He looks up at me, his face his blank. "I don't know what I should do? Do I go to her?"

"Of course, you should. I mean… yeah. It was your baby too. You need to know what's happening." I tell him and move towards him and put my arms around him.

He holds me for a second, before kissing my cheek and moving away from my hold.

"Alright," he looks around the room and finds his shoes to slip them on.

"Keep me posted. If you need me, just let me know." I tell him. I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do in this situation, but to try and be supportive.

"I will." He gives me another kiss, "Love you."

"I love you." I tell him. With one final kiss he's out the door.

 **Christian's POV**

There's a million thoughts racing through my head.

A baby, I'm still not sure if it's mine, might not be making it into the world. I'm so confused and my mind is dark. There's a part of me that's thankful, because now I won't be forever connected to Sam and we can finally move on from each other.

Then I feel completely guilty for even thinking that way, because in the end I know it wasn't the baby's fault and this little being will never get a chance to live.

If he or she was mine, I'll never get the chance to meet my child.

Yeah, I'm confused.

I remember what my mother said when she told me the reason why she adopted my brother Elliot, my sister Mia and I. She said that when she lost her babies, she knew they were angels in heaven. That heaven needed them more and that she knew that when she went to adopt us that her angels picked us and we were always meant to be her kids.

I enter the hospital and get directed to where Samantha is. I get to her room and greeted by her dad Dave and mother June.

"How is she?" I ask.

"Not sure yet. She didn't want anyone in the room." June says softly. "Dr. Thompson is in with her right now. It doesn't look good."

"Should I?" I point to the door.

"You can try…:" Her dad answers. I walk to the room and open the door slowly.

"Sam?" I ask before I can even get my head in the door she's yelling at me.

"GET OUT!"

I close the door back and walk back to where Dave and June are. "She'll be ok son, this is just something nobody should go through. But she knows we are here. How are you doing?" June asks. She was always so motherly.

I kind of shrug. I don't really have any feelings at the moment. "Well she will need you…"

"I'm not to sure about that…. Before this happened, did she talk to you about what was going on with us?" I ask.

"She said she had something to tell us, but then this kind of happened. I could see whatever it was eating up at her. Did something happen between you two?"

"We haven't been together in quite some time. A little after, I guess she conceived. We were only staying together for PR reasons. But, I promised to help when it came to the baby. She was supposed to tell you everything."

"I see." Dave hums. "Well, wasn't expecting that. We considered you part of our family Christian. It's too bad it didn't work out. But, I'm glad you can be here for her now. She's going to need your support. It's your baby too."

I sigh, "I know." I'm not going to tell him, that I'm still doubtful about it, because frankly it eats me up inside.

There's a part of me that feels almost to blame for this. Maybe I helped caused this.

 **Ana's POV**

Christian comes back hours later and I greet him by the door. "So?" I ask cautiously.

"She lost the baby…" He says forlorn.

 _My heart breaks._

"I'm so sorry…" I tell him, wrapping my arms around him.

He takes my hand and moves me to the couch, we sit down and he puts his hand in mine. "I feel bad, mostly for Sam. But, then I feel bad that I wasn't attached to this pregnancy."

He rests his head on my shoulder and I gently brush his hair back. He wraps his arms around my waist and kissing the inside of my neck. We just sit there for awhile not saying anything. I think he's still trying to process it all.

"How's Sam?" I finally ask breaking us out of our silence.

"Torn up. I didn't see her for long. The doctor said she had to deliver because she was almost eighteen weeks. I kind of stayed outside, she didn't want me in there and her. She didn't want anybody in with her. The doctor came out and told us. When I finally went in to see her, she was just crying.. I'm not quite sure what happens now. OR what I should do. I feel like I should do something. Right?"

"I don't know, Christian." I tell him honestly.

"Before I left you were trying to tell me something. What was it?" He looks up at me.

This really might not be the time to tell him my news. It fact there couldn't be worse timing for it. However, I know I need too. "I um—I don't know how to say this… but–"

I get cut off by Christian's phone ringing, again. He puts his finger up to tell me to hold on, and answers it.

"Mr. Jones?" he answers and worried look mirroring his face as he glances up at me. "Yes… yeah… I'll be right there." He hangs up and looks at me.

"I need to go. It seems like Sam tried to kill herself.." He tells me going to grab his jacket.

"Oh." I say softly, "Christian?" He turns and looks at me "It's awful, but what are you supposed to do?" I ask him.

"She's asking for me. It's the least I can do. She lost our baby, she shouldn't suffer alone."

"You're right. I can go with you…"

"I don't think that would be a good idea. I'll call you later." He gives me a kiss on the cheek and is out the door.

I watch the door close behind him and I can't help but feel lost. He left again for her. Yes, I know she's hurting, but on the same note I can't share my news with him with all this going on.

God, I'm so damn confused and I feel a headache coming on. I grab two Tylenol and decide to shuffle off to bed. I just need to sleep. I just need to not think and face it with a clearer head in the morning.

I lay down in bed and rub my stomach. I'm pregnant. I'm still trying to wrap my head around it. I mean I haven't been to the doctor yet. But I think six positive tests, the sensitive breast, my very late period, and the nauseous I've had all week, all but screams pregnant. I know I have to make a doctor's appointment, which I will do when we get back from New York.

Maybe I should wait to tell him till after my appointment, that way he has time to process what is happening with Sam.

 _Oh brain, just shut up, so I can go to sleep._

I wake up in the morning alone. Christian didn't come back last night. He texted me to let me know she was doing better, but they were still at the hospital.

I have to say that I'm hurt that he's with her. I know her family is with her, but then again I couldn't imagine the feeling of losing a baby. I rub my hand over my stomach, knowing that there's a little me and little Christian growing inside.. I guess I would be in the same boat as Sam. I think I would lose my mind if I lost this baby. And she was seventeen weeks along. I know Christian is feeling somewhat guilty about the loss of the baby. He might be feeling if he was more supportive, maybe she wouldn't be where she is now.

I know that it probably wouldn't have made a difference anyways.

Unless it was the stress.

My mind is everywhere. I feel mad because I don't think Christian should be with her, then feel guilty for even thinking that way. Losing a baby isn't something I would ever even wish on my worst enemy.

I need to clear my head, because this whole thing is starting to eat me up.

I get ready because we are supposed to be at GMA at eight a.m. I hope he shows up. He _needs_ to show up.

I arrive at the GMA set and get my makeup done. I glance at the time and see there is only twenty minutes till we go on the air, and Christian isn't anywhere in sight. I try texting him, but I'm not getting any reply.

Suddenly the smell of the hairspray gets to me and I excuse myself to the bathroom where I get to see my breakfast all over again.

Wonderful. Just what I needed today. I hope I don't do this on air.

I clean up, and luckily my makeup isn't to bad.

When I walk out of the bathroom, Christian is standing there, like he's waiting for me. Arms crossed and leaning against the wall.

I hope he couldn't hear me puking. I don't need to explain that to him now.

"Hey, you made it."

"It would appear so." He gives me a half smile. "You ok?"

"I'm fine. How's Sam?"

"She's distraught. She's staying in the hospital for evaluation. I might go back later to check on her."

"Right. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, I guess." He shrugs

"You might be a good actor, Christian. But you're a terrible liar."

"I don't want to talk about it right now. We need to get mic'd up." He says dismissing me.

I take his hand and squeeze it. "You do know it will be ok, right."

"Yes, Ana I know." He releases my hand and walks away from me.

"You need to talk to me Christian." I push following him

He looks at me and rolls his eyes. "I'm fine, Ana."

"Whatever." I mumble softly enough so he doesn't hear me.

The twenty minute interview with Kate Snow was a disaster. Or at least I felt like that to me. I could feel the tension coming off Christian in waves. I did my best to smile and laugh at the right times. But, I could feel I was falling short.

Even our answers fell somewhat short. The words were sweet but the tone wasn't there.

We were supposed to be coming out about our relationship and right now it seems like that we don't even like each other. At least that's what Alec, Christian's agent, said to us.

"I need to go." Christian turns to me.

"Of course, you do." I mutter

"Ana, just don't. I need to do something…."

"Go then." I wave him off.

"I'll be back tonight." He tells me, walking back over to me

"Will you? You didn't come home last night…" I practically pout, full lip puckered out pout.

And I guess the reasonable side knows he wouldn't sleep with her. Not that he really could anyways, considering the circumstances.

"I'm just doing what I think is right. Please just understand." He tucks a strand of hair behind my ear.

"I know. Go…" He sighs and studies my face for minute before giving me a light peck on the cheek.

Again, I'm left but feeling like a ball of confusion.

 _xxxxx_

 _Oh, Monday mornin you gave me no warning_

 _Of what was to be_

 _Oh, Monday, Monday_

 _How could you leave and not take me_

 _xxxxx_

We should be leaving for New York tonight, till Christian drops a bomb on me.

"I think I'm going to stay here for a few extra days. Sam's dad is really worried about her and she's only talking to me."

"Christian, you can't miss these interviews." I tell him.

Why can't they just get her professional help. I don't understand why he has to be there all the time now.

Actually, it's been pissing me off.

"And I won't. I don't have to be there till Thursday anyways." He shrugs me off.

"Fine." I snap. "I can stay behind with you. Maybe I can help."

"I don't think it would be any help. I doubt Sam wants my current girlfriend helping her."

 _Current? Asshole_

I roll my eyes, "Maybe it's not all about her you know. You're hurting to, even if you won't admit it to me. I wanna be here for you." I tell him. "And you just keep pushing me away. I know she's going through shit, but you're not going to be the one able to fix it."

"It's the least I can do. I need to try." He shouts at me and I buckle and fall to the couch. I can feel the tears well up in my eyes. And I try to fend off the impending sickness. Then I remember I haven't told him yet.

"Christian–" I start,

"What Ana?" he snaps.

"Nothing." I snap back. "I'll see you in New York." I stand from the couch and walk to my room, so I can finish packing.

Five minutes later, I hear the front door close, and it takes everything in my power to not want to crawl into a ball and cry.

At this point I'm glad to be going to New York and getting away for awhile.

He needs to open up to me. I'm not a mind reader.

It's Wednesday morning, and I haven't heard from Christian since I left. Not that I have really tried to call him. I think it was time for him to reach out to me. I'm still his girlfriend, he should at least be trying to open the lines of communication with me, and keep me informed

I was hoping he would lean on me during this. But, he's not, he's so closed off, like an island state.

I have no idea really why he is so mad at me or even distant with me.

It even makes my mind wonder if he even wants to be with me anymore.

Then I always wonder if I'll always be in her shadow. We were supposed to come out about our relationship this week. The studio ok'd it and everything. Then the miscarriage and Samantha's story doesn't happen. And I'm still hanging on, waiting.

I uncurl myself from my covers when my phone rings. I'm not ready to face the day yet. What's the point?

"Hello?"

"Ana?"

"Gini?"

"Girl, are you ok?" She asks concerned.

"For the most part, why?" I ask curiously.

"Have you seen the article that's on TMZ?"

"No, you know I don't' pay attention to that stuff any more." I sit up and to be honest I'm kind of nervous with what might be on there.

"I think you should, this time. I didn't want to believe it, but… "

I move out of bed and pad my way over to my laptop. I open it up and wait for it to load. "What was it Gini?"

She sighs heavily and I know it can't be good. "He was seen taking Samantha to your guys house. Word got out about the miscarriage and well, it shows Christian taking her "home" to take care of her. I'm sorry Ana. I didn't want you to be blindsided by it."

My computer finally loads and I go to the TMZ site. There on the homepage is Christian and Sam and him leading her into the house.

This asshole took her to OUR house.

"Thanks Gini, I need to go."

"Alright, call if you need me."

We say are goodbyes and hang up. I run my hands through my crazy bed head.

I understand Sam needs help and support but I think he needs to come from someone other than Christian. I'm not thinking he should totally cut her out, but what he's doing is more than likely leading her on.

She wanted to be with him after she found out she was pregnant. Now he's with her all the time. A shoulder to cry on, staying in _our_ house. She should be with her parents or friends. Getting some therapy.

Inside my boyfriend is playing the white knight and not getting his own help to the issue at hand.

I'm sure he's feeling guilty. But I don't know for sure since he won't talk to me about it. In fact, I don't think he's talking to anyone about it.

The only way to get any answers to my questions is to call him. I stare at my phone claiming myself so the first thing I don't do is scream at him.

"Hello? Christian Grey's phone." Sam's voice perks through after the third ring.

I'm overwhelmed and shocked I can't speak. Why the fuck is she answering his phone

"Hello?"

"Sam, I need to talk to Christian."

"Oh, Ana I'm sorry. He's in the shower right now. Can I take a message?"

"I just need to know when he'll be arriving to New York. You know promotions and everything Alec is freaking out, thinking he won't make it in time."

"Oh, he'll be there. He's just been such a gem taking care of me and all."

"Right. Well, can you tell him to call me."

"Yeah sure, but I do have to say Ana, I really like your touch with the purple sheets."

"Excuse me?"

She laughs, "It seems like Christian has come to his senses. He feels so bad about the miscarriage, that he wants to try again. I should be insulted that he lets me lay in a bed you shared with him… but I'm not. Don't worry, I'll make sure you get your stuff back."

"I don't believe any of that for a minute."

"Fine don't. But just think about it. I'm in your bed, he's here and not with you. In fact, where has he been the last 3 days. With me. Face it." And with that she hangs up on me.

Fucking psycho.

I wait a couple hours and try and call Christian again. Everything inside of me hurts.

Rather or not she's telling the truth, he should have never let her into OUR house. The fact that I haven't heard from him since I went to New York just pisses me off.

It's awful she lost the baby, I wouldn't wish that in anyone, but whatever he's doing is just leading her on.

Again, I'm being pushed aside for her.

I can't do it anymore. Not till I know she's out of the picture for good.

Christian's voice comes on the line asking to leave a message. I choke back on the vomit wanting to come up. The tears welling in my eyes as I make my decision.

It might be wrong, but I need to break free from the mess that I helped create. A mess because I fell in love with my costar who had his own mess of a crazy ex.

"Christian, I've been thinking a lot. And since I haven't seen you in days or talked to you. I have to do it this way. I think it would be best to break it off for awhile. I just can't do it anymore. I'll act professional when it comes to promotions, if you even decide to show up. But, in the end I think it's best we part ways. And do me one last favor, burn my purple sheets."

Click.

X-X-X-X-X-

"Fine don't. But just think about it. I'm in your bed, he's here and not with you. In fact where has he been the last 3 days. With me. Face it." I hang up the phone quickly when I hear the shower door open. I take Christian's phone and move out of the room quickly so he doesn't see me. I stunk in here after I knew Christian was in the shower and I heard his phone go off with his ring tone for Ana, Blink 182's _I'm Lost without you._

'' _I will go down as your lover, your friend_

 _Give me your lips and with one kiss we begin_

 _Are you afraid of being alone_

 _Cause I am, I'm lost without you_

 _Are you afraid of leaving tonight_

 _Cause I am, I'm lost without you"_

It's so sweet, it only makes me want to gag. In three years, he NEVER gave me a ringtone. Ok, he did once, after a huge fight, and it wasn't nice. It was Elton John's 'the bitch is back' and the only thing it would say was…

 _Bitch, bitch, the bitch is back_

Over and over again.

Whatever, he was kind of right, the bitch is back and I think I finally got rid of the _problem_ that was coming between us.

I think I have finally gotten rid of her. Between me already being in her house, and then her thinking I'm staying in her room with Christian, it's only a matter of time, before she kicks him to the curb.

Granted they will be seeing each other tomorrow, but I think I help put the doubt in her mind. I'm going to try and talk my way into going to New York. I mean we should be together during our difficult time.

Christian will finally be mine again.

I just know it.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X


	6. Chapter 6

**Christian's POV**

I rub my face with the towel and stare at myself in the mirror. I haven't talked to Ana since she left. It's been a day in a half since I've heard her voice.

I was an asshole just leaving the way I did. I just couldn't process everything. When I got to the hospital that night, Sam was a mess, screaming and crying.

Her dad said she grab her pocket knife and threatened to kill herself, saying there was no point of living anymore.

She yelled at me for not caring enough about the baby. If I didn't feel guilty enough already, that didn't help things.

Then her parents left. They fucking left. They were taking to her alone and next thing I know they were storming out. They didn't say a word to me before they were out the door.

When I asked Sam, what happened she said her mom and dad couldn't handle it and she was on her own. She started crying and crying and I felt bad.

 _I couldn't leave her alone right?_

Then I did the most stupid thing ever and invited her home. She was refusing any kind of care and I thought if I took her in for the night, I could convince her to go get some help. Her friends were celebrating in Vegas. To be honest the lot of them are nothing but self-absorb highty tighty people. They more than likely try to get her to go out drinking then getting her help.

Trust me, I tried too. When I called her best friend Kate Kavanagh, she basically said to give her a margarita and she'll be fine.

I never understood how she was ever friends with those people.

I felt like I owed it her. I tried calling Ana, but she hung up on me. I tried texting her and it said my messages couldn't be sent. I even tried calling Marla, her manager, and she told me she wasn't with Ana, but knew her phone was working since they talked when she arrived. But, she told Marla she just wanted to be alone. I'm seeing her later tonight, well I hope, and figure I would explain it all to her then.

Ana has the biggest heart of anyone I know, she would understand, right?

Ana wouldn't want Sam to suffer alone.

 _God, I miss her._

I shouldn't have shut her out, but I'm still not even sure how I'm feeling. I lost a child. A child I didn't really want, because I only pictured having kids with Ana. It's eating me inside thinking that I wished this. Ok, I know I'm not dumb enough to think that's how it works, but it doesn't make me feel any better.

I know in my hearts of hearts, if the child turned out to be mine, I would have loved him or her, regardless. Ana would keep reminding me that we would have done it together. I always felt like I could do anything with Ana.

She was willing to stick with me and the baby even if it wasn't her. Put up with Samantha for eighteen years, for me.

I know I pushed her away, knowing she just wanted to support me and help. The feelings I was having were scary. I just can't process that I might be to blame for what happened.

I go to throw away my empty tube of toothpaste and when I look down in the trash can and I see a box that says 'First Response.' I pick the box up and a test falls out of it. I lift the test and it reads 'pregnant'. The air leaves my lungs. Then there's another one that says the same thing and another with two lines.

Holy shit, Ana is pregnant!

The thought warms my heart that me and her are having a baby.

Then the guilt washes over me again, thinking I should have felt this way about the baby I just lost.

I finish getting dressed and want to try and call Ana again. However, my phone isn't where I left it.

That's strange, I thought I plugged it in.

I wander out to the living area and see Sam flipping through channels on the TV.

"Have you seen my phone?" I ask her, looking around for it.

"Um, yeah. I think I saw it in the kitchen." I pad out to the kitchen and I see it laying on the counter.

That's funny, I don't remember putting it there. I don't even remember coming in here. I try calling Ana and it again just hangs up on me. It's really strange. I can't even get her voicemail. I'm starting to think she blocked me.

I try again and the same thing happens. I'm about to call Marla again, when Sam comes over to me.

"What time are you leaving for New York?" She asks me. I look over at her and now notice she's only wearing a tank top and some very short shorts, and her hair is done in pigtails. There was a time I would have found it cute. But not anymore. Actually, any attraction that I had for her has completely dissolved a while ago.

"I leave in three hours. So, have you decided if you're going to get help?"

"I don't need _help."_ She says stubbornly, all but stomping her foot.

"Yes, you do. You all but tried to kill yourself and lost a baby. You need someone to talk to. There's only so much I can do. I'm going to New York then London. Plus, it's not really me who can help you. You need a professional."

"No, I need you." She points at me.

"Sam, I can't help you. I know what happened was awful, but we need to try and move on…."

"Just let me come to New York with you. I think just getting out will help. We can live it up like we used to."

I roll my eyes, "Then live it up here. With someone else. Call Kate, I'm sure she's up to party. But that won't fix the problem. You should be on a 72-hour hold, in a hospital, but somehow you talked the doctor out of it."

"Because it was a moment. I was just upset. I didn't know how to handle it. Please Christian. Just let me go with you. You make the world go around for me. I told you before all I need is you."

"And you need to get it through your head we will never be together again." I state firmly, trying to calm my anger. I take a minute to count backwards and try to relax before I snap. I hate how many times I have to tell her it won't ever happen.

"Sam…." I start. "What happened with the baby was unfortunate. But, it's not a reason for us to get back together. I care for you like one friend to another. The last thing I would want to see is something awful happen to you. However, you need to get it out of your mind that we will be anything more. I belong to Ana. Heart and Soul. She's my future. You need to move on, please. For yourself as well."

"We were perfect for each other, why don't you see it?" She says as she starts to break down in tears.

Oh, she's frustrating me to no end.

"The fact that you even think that shows you need some help. Sam, we fought all the time. We broke up three different times. What we had wasn't love. Please, I beg you, get some help. Talk to someone. This isn't healthy."

Suddenly, she sniffs loudly, ending her crying, and wiping her eyes. "She'll just end up leaving you. Then you'll remember everything we had. She's nothing merely then a new toy. You'll see. Then you'll come back to me." She spits out angrily.

I can't help but wonder if she was always this off her rocker. Like she was a little nuts before, but this is like straight jacket nuts, in need of padded walls, nuts.

"That's not going to happen. Even if something happened between Ana and I, I still won't go back to you."

"Whatever, Christian. You'll see, and remember I was the best you _ever_ had." She shouts.

She storms away from me. I follow behind her, almost worry she'll start destroying the place.

Luckily, she starts to gather her stuff. She's mumbling under her breath, but I can't understand what she's saying.

 _I think someone is really cuckoo for coco puffs._

She looks at me once again, I see this fire in her eyes, but it's gone in a flash and she is soon storming out the door.

I finish getting packed and try Marla again. She tells me she hasn't heard from Ana again today. God, all I want to do is talk to her.

I mean she's pregnant. I'm over the moon. However, I am kind of scared. What if something happens to this baby. Or it's a false positive.

 _That happens right?_

 _Don't think like that Christian._

Could this be what she was trying to tell me the other night? Well, it's no wonder she is mad at me. As soon as I get to New York, in ten hours, I'll go talk to her. Granted it will be almost midnight by the time I get there.

Taylor arrives to give me a ride to LAX, I turn off my phone as I get ready to board. All I can think about now is Ana and I starting a family, getting married.

Maybe I can purpose in London?

I disembark the plane and turn my phone back on. I'm grateful to see a voicemail from Ana. I start walking out of the terminal, thankfully not getting spotted by paparazzi, and listen to her message.

" _Christian, I've been thinking a lot. And since I haven't seen you in days or talked to you. I have to do it this way. I think it would be best to break it off for awhile. I just can't do it anymore. I'll act professional when it comes to promotions, if you even decide to show up. But, in the end I think it's best we part ways. And do me one last favor, burn my purple sheets."_

My heart drops into the pit of my stomach. I stop dead in my tracks and absorb what I just heard.

She's breaking up with me?

And what does she mean burn her sheets? And she was the one not talking to me and blocking my calls.

"Christian, we need to move…" Taylor comes up next to me. I just look at him, I'm not even sure what my face is saying right now. Shock, hurt, frantic?

"I need to get to Ana's place."

He nods at me and I don't think I have ever walked so fast to the waiting car outside. I through my stuff into the trunk and then we speed off to Ana's New York apartment.

Once we arrive I race up the stairs of the luxury apartment buildings and knock on her door. Thankfully she is the only one of the floor and I knock frantically.

It doesn't take long for her voice to come through the door and she isn't happy. "GO AWAY, CHRISTIAN!"

"No Ana, we need to talk." I say loud enough for her to hear me.

"Go Away or I'll call the cops."

"Ana, we need to talk." I beg, resting my head against the cool door.

"There's nothing to talk about. Now please just go."

"There's lots to talk about Ana. Like why you broke up with me…" I bang my fist once against the door and I feel the tears well in my eyes.

"If you don't know what you did wrong, then that's already the crux of the problem. You need to go. Please." I can hear her voice crack and right now I know I'm just going to have to wait. No matter how much I want to knock down this door and just hold her in my arms.

"I love you–" I tell her before I decide to walk away. I'll see her tomorrow. We can talk then.

I find myself at a hotel an hour later and throw myself to the bed. I try to sleep, but my dreams are plagued by nothing but nightmares. Nothing more terrifying than never seeing Ana again, and disappearing from my life for good.

I awake the next morning in a cold sweat. I might have managed an hour of sleep. I stumble out of bed and somehow shower and get ready for the day. The only thing keeping me going is knowing I'll see Ana. I have to be at the NBC studios at nine to film for the Late-night show with Jimmy Fallon. I need to find a way to talk to her before we go on air, because I don't know if I'm going to make it, without really knowing what happened to us.

I'm sitting in the town car on way to the studio. I'm scrolling through my phone through the tabloids and that's when I come across the picture of me taking Sam into the house.

FUCK!

Well, this helps explain everything. It's not like I didn't try to tell her. I should have told her before I did it. God damn it. Why didn't she try to talk to me, why did she go right to breaking up with me? She has to know I wouldn't do anything. That I was only trying to help. I toss my phone on the seat and rest my head in my hands. I can't think. My heart is pumping so fast and I feel sick.

And I guess it is true when they say you should never listen to the radio when you have a broken heart. Because it's like every song reminds you of what you lost. And now the 90's channel of the XM radio plays out the Tony Rich Project in my ear. Expressing every thought, I'm having.

xxx

 _Why didn't I say the things I needed to say_

 _How could I let my angel get away_

 _Now my world is just a-tumblin' down_

 _I can say it so clearly but you're nowhere around_

 _The nights are so lonely the days are so sad and I just keep thinking about the love that we had_

 _And I'm missing you And nobody knows it but me_

 _I carry smile when I'm broken in two_

 _And I'm nobody without someone like you I'm trembling inside_

 _And nobody knows it but me_

 _Lie awake, it's a quarter past three I'm screaming at night if I thought you'd hear me_

 _Yeah, my heart is calling you_

 _And nobody knows it but me_

xxxx

"Turn it off…." I yell out to the driver.

Thankfully, he quickly turns off the song and I return to listen to the blood pumping my head as we pull outside the studio.

 **Ana POV**

I'm pacing the green room, hoping to avoid Christian till we go on stage.

I just want to get through the interview and then go back home and hide under my covers.

Well, I guess luck isn't on my side when the door opens to reveal Christian.

 _Oh, lord why do you hate me so?_

"Hi." He says softly and I turn away from him.

"Babe, can't we talk?"

"Don't call me babe." I seethe turning to look at him.

"I'm guessing you're mad because of the pictures of me bringing Sam to our house?"

Oh, so he does know what a dumbass he was.

"Mad? Mad isn't the word I would really use."

"Ok pissed, hurt. Just talk to me. Please."

I can't help but scoff at him. "Me? Talk to you? You're the one that didn't talk to me! Why in the hell, did you let her in our house Christian? And not even tell me? You should've discussed it with me first."

"I tried calling and texting you. But my texts bounced and your phone would hang up on me. I figured you blocked me or something. I had every intention of telling you."

I look at him confused, "I didn't block you. I wouldn't do that. But even still, it doesn't give you an excuse to bring her to OUR HOME…" I shout at the end, almost shrieking.

"I didn't know what else to do. Her parents left her, her friends, didn't give a shit, and I figured I would take her in, to convince her to get some help. I'm sorry. I didn't do it to hurt you. I tried to tell you."

I shake my head and try not to cry.

"There were other ways to get in touch with me."

"I called Marla, she said your phone worked and you didn't want to be bothered. I was going to tell you everything as soon as I got here."

"Where is she now?"

 _Is the bitch till in my house, eating my Doritos?_

"I made her leave. The plan was only for one night. I told her she either needed to go get help or leave. She got mad and tried to come with me, claiming I was the only one that could help her. I told her no, and she stormed out."

"What was she doing in my bed Christian?"

"What are you talking about?" now it's his turn to look confused.

"When I called you, she was in our room. She knew about my purple sheets. You were in the shower. She claimed you had a change of heart about our relationship and was getting back together with her."

"What the fuck!" he exclaims running his hands through his hair. "That explains your comment about burning the sheets." he mutters looking at the ground, "I would never get back together with her. I felt sorry for her. She had no one. She lost a baby and tried to kill herself. She wouldn't get help and I just— I just didn't know what else to do. I never hated her, I figured she needed a friend to try and tell her to get help."

"All why pushing me away."

"That wasn't my intention. I didn't think you would want to me to leave her like that. I'm sorry. I really am…"

"Christian. I really don't want to talk about this right now. We have a show to do." I go to turn around and my hand is on the handle, almost to my escape.

"I know you're pregnant!" He spits out and I spin back around.

"Excuse me?" I think my eyes have to be as big as saucers, the surprise on my face is evident.

"I know you're pregnant…."

"And what gave you that idea?" I ask, looking like a fish out of water, gaping at him.

"I saw the test in our bathroom yesterday morning, Ana. And by the look on your face, I'm guessing that positive is real." I nod my head.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He says softly and reaches out to touch me and I step back.

I snort, "I tried… The first time was when Sam called you and she was bleeding, the second time was when you came back, but again you ran off to Sam and the third was right before I left for New York and you bit my head off." I cross my arms over my chest, and try to keep the tears from pooling in my eyes.

"Have you been to the doctor yet, to confirm it?"

I roll my eyes, "What you think I'm pulling a Sam or something. Don't believe me?"

"I didn't say that." he says resigned

"No, I haven't yet. But the way I've been feeling lately and the six-other test I took I think I'm sure enough. I haven't had time and I planned to do it before I go to London."

There's a knock on the door "Yeah," we both yell who is ever on the other side of the door

"You two are needed out here…" Alec's voice comes through.

"Ana, we need to finish talking…" He pleads.

"Well, now isn't the time…"

"Then when…" He grabs my arm and spins me around.

"I don't know…"

"I don't want to lose you."

"Well, it might be too late for that." I break out of his hold and leave the room.

I just need time. And what the fuck does he mean he tried to call me?

 **Christian's POV**

"I don't know what is going on between you two right now, but if you could please act like you like each other would be great. You're trying to sell a movie, where you love each other. So, I just beg you. I know you can do it." Alec says, his eyes pleading with us.

We both just nod our heads and plaster on our best Hollywood smiles.

"Please welcome our guests from their upcoming movie "Watching You." Anastasia Steele and Christian Grey"

In an attempt to just connect with her for even a second, I take her hand and fold it in mine as we walk out to the stage.

We are greeted and sit down in the chairs next to his desk.

"It's so great to have both of you here. I have to say I'm excited about this movie. I think a lot of people are. It was written and produced by the great Thomas Wayne. Can you tell us a little about it?"

"Well, my character Paul, is this crazy obsessive, serial killer. He meets Jess," I point to Ana "and he ends up falling in love with her. Which in the end somehow dissolves his need to kill, but he can't help but stalk her. Which in return starts to drive Jess a little crazy."

"And you don't know it's him, right?" Jimmy asks Ana.

"No. Which doesn't help his craziness, because he just feeds into her to help think she's crazy. They love each other like no other, but– well, I don't want to give it all away."

"You two never met before this right? Christian your pretty new to the acting scene and Ana you've been doing this pretty much your whole life. So, what was your first thought when you met each other?" Jimmy asks.

"I thought he was obnoxious and self-righteous." She smiles brightly at Jimmy as they laugh, along with the audience.

I smile and know that is exactly what she thought of me.

"And now?"

"The same." The audience laughs again.

I sigh inwardly knowing in this moment she might mean it. Back to square one.

"Christian?"

"I thought she was absolutely stunning," I say looking at her. I smile thinking the first time I met her. "Brilliant and captivating." Ana looks at me and blushes, but I can tell her facial expressions is hiding behind a mask of a well-trained actress.

"Well, someone seems smitten…" Jimmy laughs.

"Can you blame me?" I offer.

"No, my wife feels the same way about her…" he jokes.

"Well, I feel the same way about Nancy." Ana jokes back. The two trade some banter back and forth before Jimmy moves onto the next question.

"Christian and Ana this movie is about a deep love that seeds a strong obsession from Christian's character. Not only is it a thriller, but I hear it's also pretty hot. We hear the chemistry between you two is off the charts. How did you two manage making it work? Because I know making some of those scenes can't be that comfortable, especially with an audience around"

"I think you have to be able to trust the person you are working with. I have a deep love and understanding with her, not to mention that we have respect for each other and that's sort of essential." I say.

"Yeah, we were able to ease the tension by just having fun with it. I trusted him. I think it also helped that we had a bond with each other. He would know when I was uncomfortable and be able to make me feel better, protected me."

 _Trusted. Had._

All of a sudden, I feel sick, and I don't want to be here anymore.

"It's obvious you both can play the roles well, so it makes us all wonder have either of you ever experienced an all-consuming love like that off the screen?"

 _Thank you Jimmy, for going right for the jugular._

"Well, I don't think if I ever stalked, or obsessed hard, like Paul does in the movie. In fact, I think a relationship like that would be terrible." Ana laughs, trying to blow off the question.

"Yeah, I guess it would. So, you're telling us, that if they want a chance with one Anastasia Steele. Stalking would be out of the question?"

"Totally." She giggles.

God, I love that sound.

"Ok, so Ana you have a movie coming out in a couple of weeks, called "Premium." You brought a clip with you, can you tell us about it…."

My mind drifts off while they talk about her new movie. I think I'm still reeling from her past tense answers. I'm trying to keep up my front, but I feel myself slipping.

Soon enough, we play a game of 5-second summaries and I feel like I can finally relax for a moment. There's a glimpse of my Ana as we goof around trying to come up with a summary of a movie. Watching her laugh and smile, it's so hard not to want to reach over and kiss her.

Even if one of her summaries was a direct stab to me.

"Men are known for this. When they don't tell the truth…"

Jimmy thinks for a second and I pretend to think it out.

"Liar Liar." Jimmy announces.

"Correct, sir." She smiles at him. When she looks over at me, she's throwing daggers at me, but I'm the only one that can tell. Because I know her well enough, and know what her looks mean.

 _I've never lied to you, baby._

To end the game, I get Napoleon Dynamite on the last card and all I can think of is "Tater tots." in which Jimmy easily gets.

Jimmy wraps up our interview. He tells us it was fun, before giving Ana a hug and shaking my hand.

We both leave the stage and we are ushered back into the green room.

"Well, that was better the GMA was." Alec huffs. "Christian, tomorrow could you look a little more –lively."

"Aye, aye, captain." I salute him sarcastically. Alec just shakes his head at me before leaving the room. Leaving me alone once again with Anastasia.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

I sit back and watch the Tonight Show with Jimmy Fallon, I can't help but smile, watching how miserable the two are.

I couldn't help but laugh out loud to Ana's past tensed answers.

It's finally all coming crashing down, and I plan to add some more fuel to the fire.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

 **thanks jessica for one of the interview questions**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ana POV**

The door closes behind Alec and left standing in his wake is Christian. We stare at each other for what seems like forever. I can see the pain in his eyes, and even though I'm mad or frustrated or whatever this is I'm feeling, I still have this urge to want to run over and give him a hug.

I shake off thought and instead focus on the conversation we had before the show. I need to know what in the world he was talking about when he claims he tried to call me.

"Give me your phone." I demand

"Why? I thought you weren't into that whole stalking thing." he grins at me trying to be funny and all I want to do is punch him in his perfect teeth.

"Just give me your phone, please."

"Why do you need my phone?" he asks as he hands over his phone

"I just find it funny that my phone just 'hung up on u'"

"Why would I lie about that?"

"I didn't say you were, but I would like to know what you're talking about."

I open up his phone and find my number and call it. Sure, enough it hangs up on me. I do it again, same effect. I send a text and it says message can't be sent.

"That's. ..odd." I state.

"Did Marla tell you I called?"

"No. I didn't talk to her but once yesterday. I wasn't really in the mood to talk to anyone after your crazy ex was telling me she was laying in my bed, practically waiting for you to get out of the shower." I bark.

"Ana, I swear I knew nothing about that. I didn't think she would do something like that. Well, maybe more now than before I brought her over. I didn't know what to do, I just felt like I needed to help her."

"I need to figure what is going on with my phone–" I start to walk away from him. I'm just still not ready to talk.

I believe what he's telling me. I don't think his intentions were malice, and I do think his heart may have been in the right place. It was his brain not thinking clearly. But, till Sam is completely out of the picture, I'll always feel like second place. She wants my man and I don't know what she's willing to do to get him.

I grab the handle to the door and leave the room. I know Christian is hot on my heels. He grabs my hand and causes me to stop.

"What?" I say through my teeth as I spin around to face him

"Can't we just go somewhere to talk?"

"I don't feel much like talking now. I want to know what the hell is going on with my phone. Don't you?"

I have a very strong feeling that Samantha Jones is behind it.

"Yes. I do, but–"

"Good. That's what I'm going to do. Where's Taylor?" I ask, cutting him off.

"Taylor?"

"Yeah, he's someone I trust and I think he would be able to help. He worked for the FBI before he retired to protect your ass." I say smugly.

"He should be outside." he tells me and I start to walk towards the doors. I notice Miquel, my bodyguard, following behind me.

I spot Taylor waiting out by the car talking to another one of the guards.

"Taylor? I need your help with something." I ask him.

"Yes, Miss Steele?"

I huff, "What have to told you about calling me that." I can hear Christian snicker behind me and I throw him a look to hush it. He raises his hands up in defense, but he's still smiling.

He knows how much it drives me crazy when people call me Miss Steele. I'm not my grandmother.

"Sorry, Ana. What do you need?"

"For some reason when Christian calls and texts me, it doesn't go through, although I can still call him. I didn't do anything with my phone to have that happen and I was hoping you could use your skills to figure out why." I tell him.

"How long has this been happening?"

"Since maybe Monday night." Christian answers.

"There's a chance someone hacked into your phone, or contacted the phone company to put the block on his number."

"So, you're telling me someone could have hacked into my phone?" He nods and I turn to Christian.  
"Sam isn't that smart. You think she had someone to help her?"

He just shrugs, "I didn't think she would do something like this." I throw daggers at him, wishing he would just turn into a puddle on the ground.

"Who in the hell would else it be then?" I snap.

"If you let me finish, I wouldn't have thought that till yesterday. So anything is possible. She totally went off the rails, more than her usual craziness. I just don't understand what it would serve. I mean you could still call me."

"Did she know we were fighting?"

Christian shrugs, "I really wasn't in the best of moods when I saw her. She asked if everything was ok, and I did my best to change the subject."

"So, maybe she figured If I thought you were ignoring me or something that I wouldn't be calling you. Maybe it was just luck she was near your phone when I called?"

It just seems strange, why not block it both ways? I don't understand the method behind this and how it would work.

 _Well, I guess in a way it did work._

"I'll see if I can have an old buddy help me look into it.. Did you have anything else on your phone that she might want?"

"Pictures and contacts. I guess, maybe. God, it's like the whole Paris Hilton thing." I roll my eyes. I rub my fingers on my temples, and wonder what the hell she is up too. Then I remember just what I have on my phone.

"Oh, god. There's hundreds of pictures of us, Christian!"

"I'm sure it's ok…" he says trying to calm me, but inside I'm boiling, but I can also see the flash of worry in his eyes. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I can't blow up in the middle of the sidewalk.

"I'll just need your phones for a bit while I look into it."

"That's fine." I resign to the fact that we'll just have to wait to find out what's going on "We'll probably just be at my place to talk." I state firmly to Christian, knowing we are only talking.

Christian nods his understanding, "Miquel can take us." I tell him and walk to the town car I arrived in.

We arrive back to my place and the first thing I do is go to the kitchen grab myself a glass of ginger ale to ward off this impending sickness. It seems like the only thing that's been helping with the morning sickness.

 _What I really could use is a glass of wine. Maybe even the whole bottle. But, alas I'm stuck with room temperature ginger ale._

Christian stands against the wall, his ankles crossed, just looking at me. I hate in this moment how good he looks, his tousled copper curls, his stunning gray eyes, that perfect mouth. I just want to throw my soda in his face so he's not so perfect anymore, and leave him nothing but a sticky mess.

I lean against the counter staring back at him, while throwing back my drink, wishing it was something stronger.

 _Maybe it wasn't morning sickness and this is just nerves that's making my stomach a twisted mess._

"Are you going to offer me something to drink? Or am I going to have to get it myself?" He asks pushing himself off the wall.

"Get your own." I smirk.

"Hmm…" He walks over to me and stands in front of me. He looks down at me his eyes blazing into mine and I hate him so much for being able to turn me on when I'm so pissed at him.

At least I think I'm still pissed at him.

Ok, I'm not pissed, but I ain't happy, damn it.

He reaches above me into the cabinet and takes out a glass. He gently grazes his hand on me when he brings the glass down. I can feel his body, even though we're not even touching. His eyes never leaving mine. I keep eye contact with him, keeping my face like I'm not affected by what he's doing, while I take a sip of my ginger ale. He's a master seducer and he knows it

He finally brings the glass down to the counter, and god damn if I don't want him to fuck me into next week on this counter right now.

I don't know if it's the baby hormones or just him that's making me feel this way. However; I remember everything we need to talk about before I even think of letting him in my pants again.

 _But, god do I want him in my pants._

I step back from him as he fills his glass. I finish my drink and place the glass down before I move out to the living area, but I don't feel like sitting. I feel like pacing. Christian soon follows me in the room, standing across from me.

"So, are you actually willing to talk? Share with me what's going on in that mind of yours?"

"Of course. Ana the last thing I want to do is lose you. You mean everything in the world to me."

"But lately, it doesn't seem that way." He frowns as I go on, "Actually our whole relationship, I've been in Samantha's shadow. I put up with it because I knew what was happening. I've pretty adjusted to the way Hollywood works. I accepted your whole stunt in the beginning. That's on me and I know it. It wasn't easy, but I wanted you. To be honest finding out she was pregnant was hard. I would forever have to deal with her. I knew how you felt about me, and knew I would put up with it all for you and your child. Then she lost the baby and the rational part of me knew you should be there for her. Then I started to feel like it will always end up being something. Maybe she'll always find a way to want to stick around. In the end, I'm just tired of it. I mean we have to wait to put our relationship when SHE is good and ready. Not when we are." I take a deep breath, I feel better now for getting that off my chest.

"I know that sucks. But, we really don't have a choice when it comes to the studio. This is the way they want it." He says, totally not getting it.

"Whatever. There's ways around that shit and you know it."

"I'm sorry, I don't. I'm new to this shit Ana. I'm still trying to figure it out." He steps closer to me and I can feel his breath on my skin.

God damn him.

"Well, learn faster. Because guess what we have a baby on the way. And I won't be able to hide it for long!"

"We're having a baby…" His smile gleams as he places his hand on my stomach. He's about to lean down and kiss me as I put a finger to his lips.

"No, we still need to talk."

He sighs and steps back from me, nodding his head.

"I just want you to know that I am happy about this. The baby." he says pointing to my stomach.

"Well, I'm glad." I give him a half smile and fold my arms on my chest.

"I wanna know why you would think it would be ok to bring Sam into our house?"

Let's start with that. That's the crux of our problems.

"I told you. I felt bad. Her parents walked out, her friends were useless. So, it left me and I was hoping I could talk her into getting some help. I really was just thinking what you would have done. I knew that you wouldn't want her to be alone in that state. I couldn't very well take her to a hotel either."

"Maybe, but more than likely if I told you to bring her to our house, I would have been there with you and her. I was willing to stay and help, you" I point to him. "But, you shut me out instead. So, seeing you take her to our house, kind of was a kick in the gut."

"I never did it to hurt you. That was the furthest thing from my mind. I just know she was in a bad place. I did try to tell you. It was never my intention to keep it from you." he says sincerely.

"Yes, and since I know about the phones, it's the main reason I haven't strung you up by your balls."

"It wasn't till yesterday morning that I really saw what she was trying to do. That I really knew she still couldn't grasp the idea that I didn't want to be with her. That she was still trying." He says resigned.

"That she was still trying to get back together with you?" I snort and I roll my eyes "That's all she wanted since she told you she was pregnant, maybe even longer than that. I think I was naive thinking she would just back off when you told her about us."

"I know. I just wasn't thinking clearly. I felt guilty." He admits.

"I figured as much, but you wouldn't open up to me. You closed off, I know the whole thing affected you. Talk to me." I beg.

That's all I really wanted was for him to tell me what he was thinking. What he was going through so I could better understand him.

He plops down on the couch, "I'm mad at myself for never caring about the pregnancy. I never believed it was mine, and now I'll never know. I feel like I caused it in a way for not being more supportive, but I didn't know how much more to do. I hate myself for sometimes wishing it didn't happen, because I didn't want a child with Sam. Sometimes I would hope it would all go away. That one makes me feel absolutely sick to my stomach. I didn't know how to process it all in my head. Then I felt like if I told you, you would think I was monster." The words spill out of his mouth and I can see his shoulders sag, as he finally admits everything he's been holding in.

"I don't think you're a monster, I could never think that. But, when you shut me out, I felt like I was taking a back seat her again. That you were maybe sharing with her and not me. I needed you to talk to me and explain. I wanted to help you. Instead you closed off and left my mind to wonder."

"I'm sorry. I really am. I think I was afraid that you would just leave me because it all came to much for you. You tried to once, after we found out about the pregnancy. You weren't sure how much more you could take"

I bow my head, "You're right, I did. But, I was scared too. You would have been forever tied to her and I would still be left on the sidelines. Then you told me you loved me and that helped change things– a lot. Our relationship was no longer a fling"

It's amazing how three little words can just change your views on everything. And they did that day. It made me see everything differently. Maybe that's why it hurt so much to find out the person trying to come between us, was sitting in my bed.

"Our relationship would have never been just a fling. I just thought if I didn't talk about it to you, it would be like it wasn't really happening. In the end, it still came to much for you. You still ended up breaking up with me."

"I broke up with you, because I didn't hear from you in days. The last time I saw you, you snapped at me, then just left. You were cold and being a jerk, instead of explaining it all to me. Then when I finally do call you, to try and explain yourself, she-witch answers. She tells me she's laying in OUR bed and that you were leaving me for her. I know now the reasons why you weren't calling, but that was just the final straw after seeing those pictures."

"Are we still broken up?" He asks softly, looking at me with giant puppy eyes. He's almost giving me the full lip pout.

He's pathetic looking.

He looks like a little wounded animal, or the puppy at the pound that you beg mom and dad to take home, so you can love it and take care of it.

"I don't wanna be. But I also just can't keep dealing with her just popping up. Maybe if she was acting sane, but she's not. I hate saying this, even after she lost the baby, and even before, I just wanted her gone. I would pray and pray that the baby wasn't yours. She was like a thorn, and I knew in the back of my mind she would be a problem. Then I felt bad when she lost the baby, because it wasn't fair what happened to her. However, now I need her out of our lives so we can move on but she seems stuck on wanting you. She's like a festering wound.."

I think the only way to get rid of this festering wound if for Christian and I to stick together. Nothing would drive her more nuts that knowing she hasn't come between us. Now I'm kind of mad of myself. I almost did let her win.

He cracks a small laugh, "Yes, she is a bit. I'm sorry. I promise I won't hide my feelings from you again."

"I'm sorry too. I guess I did the same thing. I just want to move on from this. Come out and deal with whatever backlash they want to give us. I mean how long would it really last for, before they end up moving on?"

"Who knows." Christian puts his arm out and waves me over. "Come here…"

I walk over to him and he grabs me by my hips and pulls me to him. I straddle myself into his lap and I relish in the comfort feeling, being in his arms bring me. He leans back into the couch and I rest my head on his shoulder.

His hand snakes around to the front of my stomach, and he runs his thumb over my belly button.

"However, I have a feeling the next story would be about us having a baby. When do you think we should share this news?" He places a light kiss behind my ear, causing me to shiver.

"Well, you're right, and I think we should go to the doctor and have it confirmed first, see how far along we are. Then maybe we wait till were at least twelve weeks or so. I read that's when most people start sharing the news."

"Does anybody else know?"

I shake my head. "Only you."

"Are we ok?" He asks me softly.

"I think so. I think when Sam is finally gone well be even better."

"What if she never goes away?" He says mournfully.

"She has to eventually see the light, I mean if not we can run away. I'm think tropical island. Just the three of us."

 _Yes, that sounds perfect. Maybe we should do that anyways._

Christian cups my face and brings my face to his. "I like that idea a lot." he says before kissing me hard on the lips. His tongue probes my mouth and I welcome the taste of his tongue. My hands find their way to his hair and I rub my core against his hardened bulge. He moans against me as his hands start to work there way up my dress.

 _Oh god. Not now._

I pull away from him, and try to get off him, but he's holding me tight.

"What's wrong?"

"Let me go…" he releases me like I'm on fire and I jump off him. I run to my bathroom and pray to the porcelain god.

I feel Christian put a cold rag to my head as I finish. I move to the sink and brush my teeth.

"Who would have thought my kiss would give you such a violent reaction. You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He comes behind me and wraps his arms around me and looks me in the mirror.

"You know ever since I found those test, I can't help but picture you swollen with our child. None of this flat stomach shit, I want you round. I think you would look absolutely radiant, stunning." He tells me and trails little kisses up my neck, his hand on my stomach.

I can't help my blush as I look at him, he's got the most goofiest smile on his face. This is the man I feel in love with. The man that can make me feel so beautiful in any situation.

"Why don't you and I get in the tub… I mean if you think your done being sick."

"I think this morning sickness has a mind of its own. I never know when it's going to hit" I glance up at him. "But a bath sounds nice."

 **CHRISTIAN POV**

I wake up the following morning, to the sound of both our phones ringing. I have my arms wrapped tightly around Ana's naked body, and I really not want to move to answer them.

Yesterday was amazing after our talk. We took a bath, where we continue some of our conversation, we talked about what the future could hold. Ana mentioned taking a lot of time off after having the baby. That she wants to be around as much as possible when our baby is young. She said she was thinking of maybe doing television too, which means being home every night after shooting, and maybe even have our child on set. However, she doesn't want to think about that for a little while.

As for me, I want to also be able to be able to be around. I really don't want to be gone for long periods of time from my family. Ana says she doesn't want me to just stop, that she would be more then willing to travel if she had to, so we can all be together. I guess right now, everything is kind of play by ear mode.

Then afterwards we spent the rest of the day in bed. Closed ourselves from the world, we made dinner together and made love countless time before passing out in the early hours of the morning.

Tomorrow we have an appointment with a OB to find out how far along Ana is. Ana thinks only about six to seven weeks based on how later her period is.

"Who the hell is calling this early?" Ana moans and nestles her body more into mine. I lift my arm to glance at my watch.

"It's not early, it's after ten." I whisper in her ear.

"Still early." She rubs her nose on my chest, before planting a kiss. She tilts her head up to look at me.

"Maybe we should get out of bed." I suggest, but I have no true motive to make that happen. That's until both of our phones start ringing again.

I groan and roll over slightly to my nightstand and grab my phone. Ana doesn't move but to roll more on top of me.

"Hello?" I say annoyed into the phone without checking the caller ID.

" _Christian, where are you? I need to talk to you."_ Alec's voice comes on the other end.

"I'm at Ana's. What's going on?"

" _Marla and I will be there in fifteen minutes."_

"Alec, what the hell?" I'm practically yelling at him, wanting to know what the fucking urgency is.

" _We'll talk when we get there."_ And with that he hangs up the phone.

"What's going on?" Ana asks me sitting up in bed, pulling the covers to her.

"Alec and Marla are on their way over. He wouldn't say why."

"Well, I guess there goes this morning activities." She smiles at me, before moving the blanket off her and hoping out of the bed. She walks her naked self to the bathroom, when she gets to the doorway she turns around and looks at me.

"Aren't you going to join me? I think we can make them wait a little bit."

I'm off the bed like the speed of light, grabbing her around the waist and dragging her into the shower.

"We have a problem guys." Alec says as him and Marla walk through the door.

"What now?" I huff.

"It seems like Sam has released a story, but it's not the one you guys were hoping for. She was on her blog, telling everyone that would listen about what was really happening between her and Christian.. It's now made every tabloid news market."

"What did she say?"

"She's claiming that you cheated on her with Ana. Left her high and drive after the miscarriage, to run off here to New York with her. That you also really wanted nothing to do with the baby."

"She said what?" I shout.

"You should watch for yourself. .." Alec opens his laptop, opening an internet page, and pressing play.

" _Hi, Everyone. Samantha Jones here. I know it's been awhile since I've been on here, but a lot of things have happened lately, and well I feel the need to vent. My heart has been broken and more than once. I feel like my spirit has been crushed._

 _As some of you may already know, a couple of days ago, I suffered a miscarriage. But, that's not all I've been dealing with. My boyfriend of three years has been cheating on me. That's right, Christian Grey has in fact been cheating on me with his co-star Anastasia Steele. You heard it here first._

 _I have to say I'm beyond devastated. Since I told him I was pregnant, he didn't want anything to do with his child. To say I was heartbroken. The man that I loved didn't want anything to do with his child or me._

 _He tossed me aside like yesterday's trash, while I'm trying to pick up the pieces of my heart that belong to my lost child._

 _Sure, he helped for a day. Took me to a house where he lives with his_ girlfriend _and then the next day kicked me out and went to her in New York. Leaving me alone._

 _On top of that I was given some pictures that prove their relationship. Talk about a kick to the head. Their relationship laid out in front of me in pictures. I can tell you right now. These have nothing to do with their new movie. And their relationship has been going on for a while behind my back._

On the screen come picture after picture of Ana and I together. Mostly selfies that Ana and I took. One is of us in bed with a blanket around us, a couple of us kissing, my hand outstretched taking the picture. Us in Malibu when we weren't filming. Then there's one of us kissing against the trailers that I know didn't come from any of our phones. Then there's a couple of our text messages.

The text message range from us exchanging 'I love you's' to some of our dirty conversations. I look over at Ana and she's gone pale. I move to her and put my arms around her.

"I'm so sorry, baby." I whisper in her ear and she just slightly shakes her head.

" _To say I was shocked by the development. I really thought Christian and I were in love. That we would be together and start our family. He held onto me, giving me false hope, thinking that we were going to last forever. Only for him to step all over me. He basically used me to further his career. —-"_

"Turn it off!" I yell.

I don't want to listen to anymore of her psychobabble.

Marla turns off the video, "It goes on like that for another twenty minutes." She informs us.

I roll my eyes, "Really?"

 _I mean, really? twenty minutes of what? A people actually listening to this crap?_

"What more is there to say?"

"Well, she had some colorful words for you and Ana. Actually, it is better that you two don't hear it." Marla gives a weak smile at Ana, who is still looking dumbfounded at the laptop. I rub my hand up and down her back, but Ana is still lost in her own thoughts.

"I know you two talked about going to the premiere together, but I think you two should arrive separately tonight, honestly I don't think you should even show up." Alec tells me.

"What?" I snap "This is fucking ridiculous. Shut the bitch down." I bellow

"Christian. Relax" Alec starts.

"No. I'm not going to relax. I'm sick and tired of her bullshit." I seethe

"We need to clear the air before you guys do anything. Showing up at this premiere together wouldn't be a good idea. This could cause a great impact on your guy's career. It could ruin your Christian, before it even really starts."

"So, what? I didn't do anything wrong. We just fell in love, we just need to to squish her rumor. We all know she's full of shit."

"Yes, but.." I put my hand up to stop him.

"No, buts. Sam is freaking psycho and I'm tired of her being in control of my career and most importantly my life."

"This isn't the time to out your relationship." Alec snaps.

"Isn't it already outed?" I groan and run my hands through my hair.

"Yes and no. Right now, it's mostly hearsay on her part."

"Then when Alec?"

"I think we should wait till we can get you guys to tell your side of the story and also first to try to disprove her statements."

"Ana, I have to agree with Alec. Maybe when you both get to London we can have this thing buried." Marla tells Ana, who has just been sitting quietly still looking at the opened laptop.

"Babe?"

She looks up at me her face blank and she's making me worried.

"It's fine. What's another week or so, right?" She says deadpan, which makes me worried. She abruptly stands up. "I do need to get going and pick my dress up the designers and get my hair done."

She moves out of the living room and heads to her bedroom.

"Can you guys just go?" I ask the both of them.

"Fine we will go. But I strongly recommend you not showing up tonight. I want to be able to stop some of this shit storm first. I'm sure Marla will just have enough when it comes to interviews tonight."

"I'm hoping they'll stick to questions about the movie, but I doubt it. Samantha does have millions of viewers. The news has spread like wildfire. They're going to hound her like crazy…."

"Ana can hold her own. I've seen her in interviews. She knows how to redirect. "

"This isn't good for the _Premium_ movie. The studio is going crazy…." Marla starts.

"You know there's no such thing as bad publicity. Just go…" I wave them off, wanting them to just shut up.

Why did this have to happen now? Ana and I were just starting to get better, and move on from the parasite named Samantha Jones.

I have the mother of all headaches and I can't help but want to find Sam and strangle her. What the fuck is her game?

Once Alec and Marla leave, I head to the bedroom to find Ana.

"Ana?" I ask, as I watch her dig through some clothes on the bed.

"Yeah?" She stops doing what she's doing and looks at me.

"Talk to me, please. I know that wasn't easy to hear."

Ana snorts and throws a pair of jeans to the bed. "No, it wasn't and it's clear as day that she was the one that got into my phone. I'm just— Ahhh" She screams.

"I know, babe. I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry. This isn't your fault." She tells me.

"It is. I'm the one that brought her into our lives. And if I had taken control of the situation in the beginning this would have never happened."

I should've been man enough to put a stop to this, but I never foresee it coming to this. I never thought Samantha would try to hold onto something that doesn't exist anymore. What I don't get really is why she's holding onto threads of a very broken relationship, especially with someone that doesn't love her.

Why can't she move on, like most normal people do.

"It's not your fault, Christian. It's Samantha's and her freaking _Fatal Attraction_ psycho ass." Ana huffs.

 _That's putting it mildly._

I walk over to her and gather her in my arms. "I just want her gone Christian!" She says and rest her head in my chest. "She put our intimate lives out there for everyone to see. How come nobody can see she's not crazy?"

I run my hand up her back and rest on my cheek on top of her head. "I don't know. I wish I knew. Do you agree with waiting till London to come out?"

"Do we really have any choice?" She asks, pulling from my hold.

"We do."

"What do you think?" She asks.

"I'm not sure. There's a big part of me that wants to put her on blast with how crazy she looks and share our side, before people speculate things that aren't the truth."

"That's going to happen anyways, Grey"

"I know, but I think we should wait a day or two to let the fire settle a little bit. I don't want to ruin your premiere either. I think we should trust Alec and Marla to handle it"

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"Yes. What's another couple of days, right?" She shrugs her shoulders, and I don't believe what she's telling me.

"Do you actually mean that?"

"I don't know, Christian. Like I said, I've just had enough of this shit for a lifetime. But what's another day or two at this rate. If you think we should wait, then I'm going to trust your judgement." She says before slipping out of her sweatpants and into a pair of jeans.

"Do you?"

"Christian, it's fine. I really need to get going though." She takes off her shirt and I want nothing more to go grab her and hold her against me. So, I do.

I grab her again and pull her in my arms, I'm thankful when she doesn't hesitate and put her arms around me.

"I think when we come out, we should show just how much we love each other. A gesture to prove that we were always meant to be."

Ana left over an hour ago and I just got off the phone with Taylor. He was able to find that Ana's phone was indeed hacked. However, his friend is having a hard time finding the source.

Like it's a no brainer that Sam is behind it, but who the hell is helping her.

I'm padding around the apartment trying to figure out my next move. How in the world do we prove Sam is lying? As far as the public is concerned we appeared to be together last month at the Victoria's Secret show. So, if I just go and say it was all a publicity stunt I come out looking like I'm coming up with an excuse, and I think still come out looking like an asshole, considering that everyone believes she was pregnant with my baby.

I called Jerry, my PR agent, and he's digging around to see if he can find anything. Not to mention trying to connect her to the stolen images and hack on Ana's phone. I mean it has to be obvious since she showed half the world some of those pictures. I have a feeling that Sam would just lie to where she abstained the pictures, like she did in her video.

My phone buzzes in my hand and I question the name flashing on my caller ID.

"Mr. Jones?" I answer.

 _Why in the hell is he calling me?_

"Christian? I need to talk to you. I saw the blog my daughter put out. I'm guessing she didn't tell you about her little scam?" he says and I can hear the disdain in his voice.

"What scam?"

"The reason we left that day Christian, was because we found out she was never pregnant. And the attempt to kill herself was false."

 _What the ever loving fuck._

"She hired that Dr. Thompson person, for her own sick game. She mentioned wanting you back and that you were with someone else. She kept going on and on how it was the only way to get you back. We told her that she needed to tell you, right away. Just we were so upset that she would do something like she did just to get you back. I'm sorry. We should have told you. But we were so ashamed and I was so mad I couldn't see straight. We hoped that she would confess everything she was doing. I told her there was no way we would support her till she came clean to you. She was hysterical when she was telling us and she swore she would. We believed her, thinking it needed to come from her. Then we saw the blog."

"She faked the whole thing? "I say still blown away by what was just said to me.

Everything that happened this last month was a crazy lie. That guilt and pain I had over a lost baby in fact never existed.

I'm so mad right now, I feel like I'm turning green and will become the Hulk at any second.

"Yes, the so-called doctor was some friend of hers. He's an actual doctor, but I have already started the process of him losing his medical license."

"That explains alot. Especially, the reason they didn't hold her after her suicide attempt. I thought she just paid them off or gave them some sob story." my left hand grabs my hair and I pull so hard I feel like I'll just pull out every last strand.

"I should've told you sooner Christian. I just held on to hope that Sam would do the right thing. We raised her better than this." He states firmly, clearing mad at himself.

"This isn't your fault. However, she has caused a big hell storm. Not to mention hacked into my girlfriends cell…"I inform him.

"What the hell is wrong that girl." he sneers. "Listen, me and June will be contacting the media to help set this straight. Whatever you need us to do, we will help."

 **Ana pov**

Marla and I arrive at the Chinese theater for the premiere. I was really hoping that Christian would be with me tonight. I understand with everything going on, it's just not the right moment. I need to focus on this movie and not my private life.

Even though I'm ready just to shout it out from the rooftops. I still think I'm in shock by Samantha's words. Does she really believe everything she was saying or is this her act of revenge because she didn't get the guy?

"So, where's the boyfriend?" Chris Pine asks me as we wait to go walk the red carpet.

"I guess you heard the latest gossip?" I look at him and raise an eyebrow.

Chris and I became good friends on the set o _f Premium._ He was very easy to work with and turned out to be a good friend. Him and Christian met a couple of times when we would hang out in LA. First Christian was jealous of him, but he got over it.

 _Thankfully!_

Maybe it was because I threatened to kick his ass if he brought it up again. If I had to deal with him and Samantha then he could deal with me being friends with Chris. It wasn't like we ever hung out alone. We weren't even love interest on screen. We played bad-ass secret agents.

However, Mr. Pine knew nothing of Christian's and my relationship. We were somewhat good at hiding our dirty little secret. God knows it made the sex hotter.

But I guess now everyone knows. I'm still trying to wrap my mind around the fact that she aired her dirty laundry for everyone to hear. Then posting half naked pictures from my phone on line.

"Everyone has heard the gossip." he chuckles. "It's been kind of hard to miss."

"He's at home. Nobody thought it would be a good idea for us to come together tonight. The studio is already up in arms about it." I roll my eyes

"They'll get over it. I always thought Samantha Jones was a little nutty. I only met her once and I could tell a couple of her screws were lose."

 _A couple? There's none left at this point keeping her together._

I giggle, "You don't have to tell me. We're hoping to come out by the time we get to London."

"I knew something had to be going on. That one night at the club you kept sharing goo goo eyes at each other." He laughs and imitates me making these said goo-goo eyes.

"Oh, shut up." I smack him in the chest. "We did not!" I try to defend myself, but I know it's true. Christian is very easy on the eyes, and I can't help but look at him.

"Kind of like that." he points to my face, smirking. "Plus, when we danced and I thought his head was going to explode, and we weren't even touching."

"Yeah, yeah." I brush him off. So, maybe we didn't hide it so well.

"Well, as long as you're happy lady." He smiles genuinely at me.

"I am."

I truly am. Next week everything will be fine.

"It's time." Someone tells us and Chris puts his hand on my back as we take to the red carpet.

The crowd is going wild, people are yelling at Chris and I at all directions, the cameras are clicking away. I'm almost blinded by the lights. We first pose for pictures together, then separate to do solo shots. Chris is on the left I'm on the right.

Marla is close by and I notice she's typing frantically on her phone. She looks up at me her lips in a straight line. I look at her questionably and she shakes her head at me and nods her head to the side.

I notice the crowd going crazy, the cameras are clicking faster, and I turn my head to where Marla was pointing.

It's Christian. He's walking briskly at me, with a large smile on his face.

The thoughts are racing through my mind a million miles an hour, but I can't even begin to organize them before Christian wraps his arms around me and his lips are pressed to mine.

My body instantly reacts to his and my hands push through his hair. Our tongues tangle together, as I totally forget the large audience in front of us.

I vaguely hear Marla next to me, telling us to stop, but we ignore her protest, as were totally lost in each other. I don't want this moment to end.

We both somehow find the power to break away. Both of us panting heavily, as we stare at each other. Once we come back to reality, Christian and I turn to the hysterical mob in front of us. Both of us smiling, squinting as the flashes; that light up the red carpet. I'm sure my face is bright red from the heat of our exchange.

Christian then bends his head to mine to whisper in my ear. "Sorry, I'm late, baby."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

 **Google Alert:**

 **Samantha Jones parents; Dave and June, have released a statement to all media about the false allegations to Samantha's live blog the other night. They are saying that Samantha Jones had in fact made up the whole pregnancy in order to lure ex boyfriend, Christian Grey back. The couple was known for their on and off again relationship over the span of three years. However, it has been said from Grey's camp that it was part of a publicity stunt to help draw attention to his name in the upcoming movie "Watching You." Mr. And Mrs. Jones also confirm these statements. However, Christian Grey has also confirmed his relationship with his co star Anastasia Steele. Stating the relationship started weeks after filming and because of clauses in their contracts were unable to out the relationship till after the movie's release. Samantha Jones is also connected with hacking into Anastasia Steele's phone and putting private pictures online. They have since been pulled. There has been no word from Miss Jones camp. But it does have us wondering why Samantha would go live and share such private woes with the world? Payback? Revenge? But in the end, only to have karma bite her in the butt and reveal her lies. Now the world knows she was playing one sick game to trap one Christian Grey.**

 **Google Alert:**

 **Christian Grey and Anastasia Steele share steamy kiss on the red carpet of Steele's latest movie** _ **Premium,**_ **which also co stars Chris Pine, in the upcoming mega hit of the summer.**

 **The couple seemed lost in their own world as they kissed in front of hundreds of eyes and cameras.**

 **They were interviewed with GMA who was on the red carpet saying that they were indeed in a relationship. That all Samantha Jones comments were false and there would be statements behind their words coming in a day's time.**

 **They also stated that it didn't really matter what anyone else believed, they knew the truth, that they loved each other, and it wall all that mattered at the end of the day.**

 **From the way these two were holding each other and looking at each other you could tell they were hopelessly in love with each other. It's has me asking Samantha who?**

 **Because these two are hot hot hot!**

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

I throw my phone across the room and watch it break into a million pieces. I've never been angrier in my life. How in the hell did this back fire so bad? I had it planned almost perfectly. I didn't think my own parents would turn their backs on me and rat me out to the public.

Christian was supposed to leave that little harlot and come back to me. If only I went to New York with him. I should've followed him, but I thought my blog would help that final nail in the coffin. But all I did was make them closer.

All I know right now those two are going to pay!

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

 **A/N: So now it's really out there…. Now what?**

 **Thanks to Q Bee for all her help and letting me talk the story out with her:)**

 **The phone hacking thing: I don't know if anyone remembers in 2005 when Paris Hilton's phone was hacked and all her contacts and pictures, etc. were made live on the internet. That's where the idea came from…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Christian's POV**

We had to push the doctor's appointment back just a couple of days because of the media hounding us. We couldn't leave the apartment the day after the premiere because the apartment building was swarmed by paps. Samantha is in the wind and nobody can get a hold of her. Her mom and dad said she called them, cursed them out, before hanging up. There's been zero word from her PR, I think there baffled themselves.

I was expecting some kind of retaliation from her, so I'm boggled by her silence. Sam was never the one to back away quietly.

The next day when we went to the Today Show, it was such a crazy media circus, that again we just came back home after Ana's interview. We can't even get a cup of couple without being overcrowded by the parasites, trying to get every picture they could of us. Thankfully, the Today Show stayed on tasked and only talked about the movie.

We released another statement with People magazine and the USA today to give some more information to what was going on with us and Sam to hopefully calm everything down a little. Thankfully, it worked enough we were able to sneak out and come here without anyone seeing.

When we get back from London we're going to visit my family. They were disappointed in me, for not telling them about my relationship with Ana. I'm disappointed in myself for not telling them sooner. I just really wanted to do it in person. So, they could meet her and fall in love with her the same way I did.

Plus, my sister Mia has the biggest mouth this side Pacific. There's no way she wouldn't have blabbed it all to someone. Plus, I have to say that I liked our private bubble.

Ana's parents passed away when she was young, and she was raised by her grandmother, Vivian. She was the woman that got her started in Hollywood, after Ana did a commercial for Kix's when she was four. Ana would talk about her all the time, that I felt as though I knew her, unfortunately, I will never get the chance to meet her, since Vivian died last year.

Ana and I are in the backroom with the doctor and I've been on pins and needles all day. The first look at our baby. The tiny human that Ana and I made together, a product of our love. The start of our family, our forever.

"There's your baby" Dr. Sullivan points to the to the small gray dot on the screen. "And if you look closely….you'll see the flicker?"

"Yeah?"

"That's the baby's heartbeat."

"We're having a baby," Ana looks over at me and touches my face. "I swear it's real.." she adds with a slight smirk.

"I never had any doubt that it wasn't." I lean over and kiss her gently on the lips.

Dr. Sullivan prints out a couple of pictures before she takes out the probe. "According to the dates you gave me, and from what the ultrasound showed, I would say your about seven weeks. That puts your due date for about December 25th."

 _A Christmas baby!_

"Congratulations you two. Now Ana you will need to come back in four weeks, or wherever you are for a routine checkup. I know you're busy, but fit it in."

"Yes, ma'am." Ana smiles.

"Well, alright. You two take care. If feel free to call my office if you have any questions."

Once we leave the office I can't help but pull Ana to me and kiss her. She has made nothing but happy since the day I met her, and this just adds to the reasons why I love her.

Taylor and Miguel are standing close by and lucky enough there doesn't seem to be any reporters around. I bend down and kiss her belly, which causes Ana to giggle. I didn't know if I could be more happier in my life then I am in this moment.

"I love you." I stand back up and kiss her nose.

"I love you, too."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Picture after picture of the two plastered everywhere I turn. The internet is making them out to be some _it_ couple. All while my name getting dragged through the mud. My fans have turned against me. My record company demanded I get some help, but I flat out refused, and they then proceeded to tear up my contract and kicked me to the curb.

 _Left Alone._

I open up the paper and again met face to face with that tramp, smiling up at my man.

 **New York Times: Entertainment News**

 **Anastasia Steele and Christian Grey, Hollywood's new IT couple.**

 **The couple was seen together at the premiere of** _ **Premium**_ **last night after they shared an intense kiss on the red carpet. The couple looked insanely hot together and looked like a match made in heaven. We can only wonder if they're this steamy off camera how intense it might be on film.**

 **The couple has come out after it has been reported that Samantha Jones had fabricated a story about the couple—**

I can't even finish reading this shit. How dare they speak of them like they're so wonderful. And Hot? What the fuck? Christian and I were hot together, she's nothing but garage.

I take a black marker and scratch out the bitches' face from the article in the _Times_ article. She's going to pay. This is all her fault.

My parents want nothing to do with me now, sold their own daughter down the road because of HER.

Not only does she have _him_ but my own parents singing her damn praises.

What's so fucking great about Anastasia Steele?

Christian is still mine. Always. He will come back to me. There's only one thing left to do now.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

 **London. (Soho Hotel)- Three days later**

 **Ana POV**

I have a full day with the press junket today. There's about twenty interviews today, and Chris and I will be doing them downstairs in the hotel conference rooms.

It's a long day of answering the same question over and over again. Chris and I will do separate interviews today and tomorrow before the premiere we will do a bunch together.

I wonder how many times I will be asked about Christian and my relationship?

 _I'm going to guess 6,238 times._

"You ready to go, Ana?" Marla asks me. I'm standing in the living area of my suite and Christian is holding my hand, like he doesn't want to let me go.

"Yep, all set. That's if my boyfriend lets go of my hand."

"I want to walk down with you…" He tells me, his lips giving me a small pout. I just nod my head, we kind have been glued together this week. It will be odd not seeing him for a few hours. We make our way out of the suite and to the elevators. Christian is just staring at me, his eyes burning lustfully into mine, and I can't but chew on my bottom lip. The air is crackling between us, and I forget for a minute that we aren't alone.

"I'll meet you down there, Ana." Marla says, drawing my attention to her. "I forgot something in my room."

"Alright?" I ask questionably as the doors close on us, and Marla walks away typing on her phone. I look up at Christian who smirks at me and then pushes me against the back wall of the elevators. His lips feverishly on mine. His lips taste of heaven, my heaven.

My arms wrap around his neck to pull him closer to me, as our bodies try to become one, in this enclosed space.

I love this man and I wish I had time for him to take me again.

 _Because the multiple orgasms this morning wasn't enough?_

We somehow break away from each other when the elevator dings announcing us to our floor. As the doors open, Christian put his arms around me, and we walk out to the main lobby of the hotel.

We walk down the corridors to where the press has set up. "I would ask you to stay with me, but I think you would be to much of a distraction." I tell him, as I push my body to his again and my lips softly linger on his.

"Alright that's enough you two… there's work to be done." Chris Pine's voice comes behind me.

I spin around to see him grinning and I stick my tongue out him. Chris sticks his tongue back at me. I swear he's like the brother I never had.

Christian and Chris shake hands just as Marla meets up with me, telling us the rooms are ready for us.

"I'll bring you lunch…." Christian tells me before giving me a kiss on the cheek. "Have fun."

"Oh, loads." I roll my eyes before walking towards my room for the day.

Five hours, a chicken salad sandwich, and a iced mocha later, I'm ready for my last interview. Christian was going to sit in on the last interview with me, but got an important phone call about an upcoming movie gig.

I hear the door open as I finish typing a text out to Chris asking how his interviews are going. He tells me he's finished, which is odd. We had the same number of interviews.

Maybe he talks quicker?

"Anastasia…" Samantha's voice rings through the room. I look up and I come face to face with her. She's wearing a red wig, jeans and what looks like a press tag around her neck. Also she's wearing a devilish smirk on her face. It's almost haunting.

 _Mother fucking bitch whore._

"Samantha…" I greet back with nothing but disdain in my voice.

"What not happy to see me?" She puts on a fake pout. "I mean you did end up taking everything from me. My man and then helped turn my parents against me."

"I think you did the whole thing on your own with your parents and I didn't steal your man, considering you weren't together."

 _I'm so tired of dealing with her psycho ass. This girl needs to be locked up and stuffed full of meds._

"What do you want, Sam? And what are you even doing here?"

"I want what you stole from me. And the only way to do that is if you're out of the picture." She gleams, like she's pleased with herself.

"So, you think if you do whatever to me, that will make Christian come back to you? Don't you think he would end up hating you and then throwing you crazy ass in jail or better yet a room with padded walls?"

"He wouldn't do that to me." She states firmly, "He loves me. You just blinded him, but he'll see it. Because you're going to leave him!" She sure seems sure of herself.

"That's never going to happen."

"Why because you're carrying his child?" I can feel the blood draining from my face.

How in the world?

"After my mom and dad outed me to the world, basically, destroying everything I ever worked for, well I thought I would come see you two in New York. The paps were circling, so I waited. It was my surprise I saw you to go into the doctor's building and well, when you two came out, he was holding your stomach, not to mention _kissing_ it." she says venomously. "I kind of put two and two together."

"Sam, you really need to let this all go. You can come back from this. Just get some help." I try to tell her, but her eyes darken, and at this point I kind of fear her. Even though I try not to show it.

"HE WAS MINE!" She yells and I only hope someone can hear her craziness from outside of these walls. "YOU TOOK HIM FROM ME."

"I didn't take him from you. He's not property. You weren't together. I'm sorry if you thought that, but your a beautiful woman and you can find someone else more suited for you."

 _Like someone else that belongs in a straight jacket_

 _Now, play nice, Ana._

"I don't want anyone else. I want Christian." She grits through her teeth.

"I don't think that's up to me, that's up to him."

"And if you were out of the picture he can be mine again." She's like practically foaming at the mouth like a rabid raccoon.

"It's never going to happen…" I move towards the door, knowing I just need to get out of here.

"I don't fucking think so." She grabs my arm roughly and yanks me back, and out of her back pocket she pulls out a large bladed buck knife. "Sit. Down." She grinds pointing the shiny metal object at my throat.

I freeze. Dread washing over me.

Sam shoves me back and pushes me into the chair that I've been sitting in all day. Sam walks around the chair and lets the tip of my blade touch my shoulder. She then moves the cool medal around along my neck, my blood runs cold, and I really think she might kill me.

She moves the blade off my skin and the plays with the point of the knife on her finger. "So, tell me, _Anastasia_ , does my man drive you wild in the sheets? He's given me countless orgasms, how about you?"

I feel my stomach roll at the thought of him being with her.

 _I never have asked him what he did see in her._

 _Do I hold that against him?_

"I don't think you want my answer Sam." I tell her.

"He would have come back to me you know. Did you not have enough other guys to fuck. Why did you have to steal mine?"

 _UGG! Can we change the record, please Sonny!_

"It was hussies like you that didn't know how to stay away from a taken man. I mean he didn't even tell me you guys were together till AFTER the baby… so that means I meant something to him. He played the game of boyfriend with me, for three months! He WANTED me!" She shouts again.

"He figured you knew that it was all a PR stunt. You even mentioned it when I first met you." I remind her.

"Then why not tell me about you then?" I shrug. "Exactly you were a fling. That's all you'll ever be. I mean think about it. Just think, the next movie he does, and he has to get down and dirty with his newest co-star, he'll just kick you aside for her. Just like me he did me."

"I trust him." I simply say. That causes Sam to start hysterical laughter.

"You should be in comedies. Trust! HA!" She stops laughing and her beady eyes stare into me. "You know what would be a shame…?" She says as she walks closer to me, putting the knife to my stomach.

I dare not move, afraid that any sudden movement might she might move that knife into me. "It would be a shame, if you don't give him back to me, that your _precious little baby…"_ she says disgustedly "won't make it into the world. The question is do I get rid of you too, or let you suffer the loss?"

I can feel the beads of sweat form at the top of my forehead. Is she really this crazy, willing to take my life and the one of my unborn child?

 _I pray to some higher power to save me, save us._

"I have no idea who was calling me—" Christian's voice comes into the room, I look up and he stops dead in his tracks when he sees Sam in front of me, holding a knife to my stomach.

His eyes meet mine, and I can see the panic and fear in them. Sam spins around and moves the blade back to my neck, "Well, just the other person I wanted to see." Sam taunts.

"Samantha. What are you doing?" Christian's eyes dart between me and her. I know he's trying to remain calm. He has too. One wrong move, that blade may meet my insides, and I really don't want that.

"I'm getting rid of the thing that has come between us. Without her, we can get back to where we were before."

My phone buzzes in my pocket, and thankfully Sam doesn't notice. I completely forgot I stuck it in my back pocket when Sam walked in.

Christian looks at me again and I mouth 'distract her' knowing full well Sam isn't paying any attention to me, even though the knife is still near my neck.

"Sam," Christian says softly. "If you want a chance with me, hurting Ana won't do it. You'll–" he ponders for a second what he's going to say. The knife has eased on my neck and I can almost see the hope flaring on Sam's body. "Go to jail, and there could never be a you and me."

"You want a chance–" Sam gleams cheerfully and moves away from me. The psycho must really no longer be on this planet. I really didn't expect her to bite so quickly.

 _I'm guessing Christian has some magic powers with that magic stick he carries around._

"Yes, but we can't if you harm Ana. Let her go…."

"I can't." She grits and steps back to me. I look at Christian with my eyes screaming at him to 'try harder.'

 _Win yourself an Oscar baby! Remember your improv training!_

"Yes, you can. You have too. We can never get our lives back on track if you harm her."

"But, she's carrying your baby. It should have been me…" her voice cracks. I can see the quick shocked look on his face of when she acknowledges our baby. Thankfully, he quickly shakes it off.

"Yes, it should have been."

"You mean that–"

I take this time while Sam is distracted and pull out my phone. I text Chris' since it's still on the screen and quickly type: 911– Sam–knife– get HELP–911. In hopes that it would be enough for him to clue in that something is wrong. I stuff the phone back in my pocket, just in time for Sam to look back at me. Her eyes are glossed over, and I don't know how I never noticed how empty and soulless her eyes are. Sam has definitely left the building

"Come on, baby. Give me the knife." Christian gestures his hand at Sam, who looks back over at him, to hand over the knife.

 _Him calling her baby makes me want to vomit!_

 _But, nice touch, Grey._

She stares at him for what seems like forever. She looks at me and she scrunches her nose before turning back to him.

"No." Sam is shaking her head like crazy and moves back towards me. "I don't believe you."

"You have to believe me." He begs her.

"How can I believe you?" She shouts. "You left me for her." Sam points her hands at me that holds the knife.

"I know and it was the biggest mistake I ever made. I'm sorry." Christian tries pleading with her.

"You're sorry?" Sam says softly. I can almost hear the hint of hope in them.

"Yes, now come on, give me the knife." He asks and steps closer to her.

"NO!" Sam yells which stops him in his tracks. "Prove it!"

"Prove it?" I can hear Christian gulp and the flash of disgust appear on his face.

 _No, baby. Hold it together._

"Yeah. I want you to kiss me… make love to me. If you truly don't want to be with her–" She waves the knife back at me. "You'll do that in front of her. Just like the day I had to watch you fuck her in your trailer."

 _Say what? She saw us… together? When?_

"Sam–" he says like he's trying to reason with her.

"You'll do it– or I stick this blade right through her…" Sam screams and moves to me again the knife now hovering over me.

There's a knock on the door which makes Sam jump and Christian takes that second and charges at Sam, knocking her to the ground.

I abruptly stand up from my seat and run to the door for help, as I hear Christian scream out, and a couple of cops charge in.

One of the officers grab my shoulders, "Are you ok?" he asks me, but his voice seems so far away as I watch Christian finally get the knife away from and an officer picks Sam up from the ground.

Christian stays on the ground, holding his leg and I can see blood seeping through his pants.

Sam is fighting the officer, screaming obscenities, as he goes to cuff her. I wiggle my way out of the officers hold and run over to Christian.

I fall to my knees worried that he's hurt. Christian quickly gathers me into his arms, "I'm ok." He tells me he breathes into my hair and I bury my face in his neck. "Are you ok?" I nod and I can feel the tears start to fall down my face, as my adrenaline crashes and relief washes over me.

"You're hurt…" I say looking down at his leg where the knife has ripped through the fabric of his pants and you can clearly see his torn skin from the blade.

"It's fine, baby, she didn't get that deep." He grabs my face and kisses me softly.

"STOP THAT. YOU'RE MINE YOU SAID SO. YOU LOVE ME!" Samantha shrieks

Christian turns to glare at her. **"** I don't love you, Sam. I despise you. My heart and soul belong to Ana. You need help. Lots of it" He tells her, the venom in his voice sends shivers down my own spine.

Sam is now just screaming and kicking as the officer leads her out of the room. Christian pulls me to his lips again.

"Excuse me? We're going to need to talk to you both about what happened today?" The officer interrupts us and we both look up at him.

"I think first, we need someone to look at his leg."

"Babe, I'm fine." Christian tries to reassure me.

"No, that bleeding gash says otherwise. It needs to be looked at Christian!" I tell him firmly.

"Yes, ma'am." He smirks, rolling his eyes.

It's a sea of activity when the paramedics come in. They look at Christian's leg and think he will need some stitches in his leg.

Marla and Chris come in as the paramedics lift Christian up so they can take him to the ambulance.

I move to give Chris a hug, "You got my text!" I say relieved.

"Yeah. I was confused for a second. But, saw Sam's name and I called the cops and thankfully there were already a couple stationed here because of all the activity for today and tomorrow." He tells me, hugging me back

 _Thank fucking god._  
"Off my woman, Chris." I hear Christian shout jokingly, as he wobbles out of the room. I can't help the giggle that escapes my lips.

"Your man is still possessive as ever, I see." Chris grins.

"Are you ok?" Marla asks me, wrapping her arms around me as Chris releases me.

"I'm fine." I reassure her.

"I can't believe Sam really threatened you and Christian?" Chris asks looking around the room as all the commotion goes on, I think a little overwhelmed and shocked.

"Yeah." I say softly and all I want to do is go with Christian. I want to be in his arms, and never let go. The thought that something could have happened and I would never see him again, weighs heavily on my mind.

"Can we talk about this later?" I offer.

"Of course, are you ok? Like for real?" Chris asks and I nod.

"Do you need anything?" Marla asks me, her arm still around my shoulder.

"Tell the cops to go to the hospital if they want to talk to us."

"Will do. Thankfully there's cameras in this room. So, everything should have been caught on tape." Marla tells me as we walk outside.

"I want to know how she got into the room. I thought people were looking out for her." I state.

"That's why I had to go back to the room. I didn't want to worry you. But, someone thought they did see her. However, they thought it was a false alarm. I didn't want you to worry, because they swore it wasn't her. I'm sorry Ana."

"It's ok. I'm just wondering if there is someone else helping her. I mean she seems a little too lost, to be doing this on her own… then again."

"I don't know. I'm sure they'll look into it. Go! I'll bring you and Christian some dinner. Then when they're done bring you back." Marla tells me.

I give Marla and Chris another hug, as I watch the paramedics load Christian into the ambulance He's hoot and hollering about being fine.

 _Stubborn man._

As I glance to my right, I see Sam in the back of the police car, glaring at me. I know she's lost her mind, but I can't help but flick her off before getting into the ambulance with Christian.

 **A/N: I know someone will ask about this line:** _UGG! Can we change the record, please Sonny!_ **Sonny is the bird on the box of cocoa puffs!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Ana, you look amazing." I spin around showing my dress off for tonight's premiere.

"Thank you…" I blush, I don't know why I feel so shy around him right now. He's leaning against the door way, looking me up and down, hungrily.

"You sure after everything that happened yesterday you want to go tonight? They said you didn't have too"

"I'm sure, I'm fine. It's you I should be asking if you're ok."

Christian's leg needed ten stitches in it from where Sam's knife cut him in the leg. Nothing major, thankfully. He got a tetanus shot and was sent on his way shortly after. We were questioned by the police for over an hour when we got back to the hotel. Still not anywhere close to figuring out how she got into the press room and who might have helped her. While Sam was in custody she tried to harm herself. She was put in the psych ward and under evaluation. She's not saying anything at this moment.

"I'm perfectly fine. I got more stitches in my leg when I was six and fell of my bike. I'm worried about you." He says pointing at me. "You had some crazy knife wielding _thing_ threaten your life and our baby's life, because of me."

"Don't you start that again. We talked that out last night. You could've never guessed that she would go so far off the rails, then hijacked the train straight to crazy town."

He sighs, "I know. I just wish I never left you, to answer something that I find out was a bogus phone call." He rolls his eyes.

Christian's phone call might have been just coincidence. When the cops traced the call, it did in fact come from Sundance studios. They started talking to Christian about a new movie, but told him that they realized they called the wrong person, and hung up. The cops found out this morning that it was an intern who just freaked out when he realized his mistake. Talk about bad timing.

"I need to go, I can't let the fans down. Plus, I need to show that she can't keep me from going on. That she doesn't win. Plus, she committed a crime in London. She's going to have to stay here till they give her a trial, plus she's locked in a psych ward."

"Well, I have no worries about her getting out…" He walks closer to me and rest his hand on my cheek "I'm just worried about you…"

"I'm fine, I swear." I answer leaning into his touch. "Plus, you need to see the movie. You missed it in New York because you felt the need to fuck me instead."

"Well, it was one of the best two hours of my life." He wiggles his eyebrows.

Hand and hand, we walk through the lobby to our awaiting car to take us down the road for the premiere.

As were walking through the lobby, we spot Alec and Marla who appear to be arguing. There's angry expressions written on their faces and their arms are moving wildly. Marla looks ready to deck Alec.

 _What is Alec doing here?_

I think Christian is thinking the same thing as guides us over to them. As soon as they notice us, they stop talking and Alec plasters a fake smile on his face. Marla still looks pissed.

"What are you doing here?" Christian asks him accusingly. He supposed to be in LA helping PR issues with Jerry.

"Why wouldn't I be here? Considering everything going on." He answers. "As soon as I heard the news about Sam, I flew in."

Marla is just standing there with her arms crossed, glaring at him.

 _I swear she's trying to set him on fire with the look she's giving him._

"You guys better go…" Alec says while looking at Marla.

Marla huffs and stomps away.

Something isn't rotten in Denmark. These two always got along. "Is she ok?" I ask, as my eyes follow Marla out the front doors.

"Yeah." He waves off. "We're just having a minor disagreement. I'll see you guys later. I have million phone calls to make." And with that he dashes off.

Christian and l look at each other confused and left in the wake of his abrupt leave.

"Are you as confused as me?" I ask him.

"Confused is an understatement. Something is going on." he says. I nod in agreement and we head out of the lobby.

We make it to the waiting car and Marla is pacing back and forth in front of the vehicle.

"What's going on, Marla?" Christian asks and the question causes her to stop pacing. She looks like she hasn't slept in days. I can see the worried lines around her eyes, she looks like she's about to cry. Something is weighing heavy on her mind and I have a feeling I'm not going to like it.

"We can talk after the premiere." She says as she opens the back door for us..

"I'd really like to know now." Christian pushes.

"Later, I promise." She reassures.

"Fine, right after. Not a second later." She nods.

We arrive at the red carpet and everyone is going crazy for us. The only time I left Christian's side was to pose for pictures with Chris and the other cast and crew members.

Of course, when I was interviewed, all the media asked how I was doing, how Christian was doing. Sam's attack made world news. _"Popular singer, and internet blogger, facing jail time for becoming a modern day bunny boiler."_

It's all anybody can talk about, nobody knows the full details of what happened and to be honest I hope it stays that way. I really just want to put all this behind us. But, I have a feeling I have a lifetime of questions to coming to me about Samantha Jones.

"How are you doing?" Chris asks as we wait to be announced into the theater. Christian and the others are waiting in their seats. We're being announced on stage in front of the viewing audience before the movie starts.

"I'm fine. I'll be more than happy when this all dies down." I tell him.

"Can't blame you there. I heard you were taking a break for awhile." I look at him and squint my eyes.

"Who told you that?"

"Your boyfriend. He told me the news" Chris glances quickly at my stomach.

 _I'm gonna kill him!_

"Hey now, killer." he gists, I'm sure noticing my change in facial expression. "Remember, I was visiting while they stitched him up, you got sick to your stomach, and ran out of the room?" I nod. "He mentioned it by accident. When I asked, what was wrong with you, he said the morning sickness would just hit you sometimes." He chuckles. "You should've seen his face when he said it. He tried to skate around it but it was too late. You can trust me, I'm not going to spill my secrets to TMZ."

"I know, we were just waiting awhile to tell anyone. Shit, I still need to meet his family."

"Oh, to be the fly on that wall when you meet them. But seriously, they'll love you. I mean my mom did."

"That's because your mom is awesome."

"Oh, I agree." He smiles at me. "You'll be fine."

"I know. It's just with everything else. My plate is stacked so high. I need a vacation. You know, sandy beaches, _virgin_ pina coladas."

"I have a feeling that might be in your future soon." He tells me, as the doors open and one the stage hands tells us it's time to go down.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask him questionably.

"You'll see…" Is all he says before taking my hand and walking me down the stairs to the stage, leaving me baffled.

We arrive back to our hotel and Marla is following behind us. It's late now, and I really just want to go to bed and curl up with Christian. Well, maybe a hot bath first. But, first I need to know what the hell is going on with Marla. She's been out of since the attack and hasn't said much to me since. My stomach is in knots and I have a feeling what's about to happen isn't good.

 _Like the shit is about to explode. And I'm about to be covered head to toe in it._

"Ok, let's talk. But, fair warning what I'm about to tell you won't be easy to hear. " Marla says as Christian and I sit down on the couch.

 _I have a feeling I'm going to want to be sitting for what she's about to tell us._

"What's going on, Mar?" I ask.

"This isn't easy to say. You're both going to hate me, and I take some blame for what happened the other day."

"Marla?" I ask confused, Marla is acting twitchy and ringing her hands together. She's nervous, I can see the sweat forming on her brow. I know she wants to be anywhere than here right now.

"The studio PR set you guys up in a way. They wanted a way to help promote the movie better. No better way to do that by making you guys headline news. And well Alec and I were in on it."

"What are you talking about?" Christian snaps at her. I can already see the smoke coming out of his ears.

"Nobody knew it would get this out of hand. It was supposed to be simple really. We didn't think Sam would take it all so literally."

"Wait, what are you getting at? Sam was part of this whole PR _thing_? This is just some sick joke?" Christian hisses. I take Christian's hand and squeeze it, trying to calm him down. Shit, to calm me down.

 _I feel kind of used._

"Sam was just supposed to out your relationship. It started when she saw you two _together,_ she confided in Billy West at the studio about what she saw. She was pissed to find out you were together, that she was cheated on. Billy said she looked like her head was going to explode. As you know Billy was already made aware of your relationship. However, he took her knowledge of a way to hype up your "affair." Sam was already in her own head space of wanting you back, actually she really did think you two were still together. So, Billy thought it might help if she told you she was pregnant, to win you back. She of course, thought it was the perfect idea. So, he hired the doctor and everything, knowing that it would add to the appeal when she was found out to the public that she really wasn't pregnant. I don't know if Billy saw or even though you would deny the pregnancy the way you did." Marla sighs. "Long story short, Sam wanted to take matters into her own hands after you refused to acknowledge the pregnancy. I don't know much when it came to the so-called miscarriage or where her parents came in. I know Alec is the one that hacked into your phones. Alec knew you guys were fighting and used the info, knowing full well to that Christian took Sam home. He hoped to stir the pot, when Ana didn't answer, and it seemed like Christian wasn't calling."

"I don't fucking believe this!" Christian bellows.

"I can't speak for Alec, but I don't think anyone saw it going this far and end up attacking you both. I know I didn't. Everyone knew if Sam outed the relationship, it would spike the interest in your movie. You were being shipped together as soon as the movie started. That's what the fans wanted. Christian and Anastasia loved up and together. I mean your shipped name was trending on twitter before it was announced you were even a real couple."

I roll my eyes and remember when the hashtag: _Chrisana_ was treading online. It was after a picture of us on set was released, of us in an intimate embrace. Suddenly, there were Instagram, twitter, and Facebook pages devoted to our _possible_ relationship. People didn't seem to care that he was thought to be with Sam. There were even small wars about who Christian really belonged too. I believe this was the hype the studio fed off and knew would put people into seats.

"After finding out Christian took Sam home, Alec sent the pictures to Sam from Ana's phone. Knowing I think full well she would snap. Well, it worked because then she did the blog. When Alec and I saw it, we knew it all went to far."

"What did you expect?" I ask, "Alec gave her pictures of us. Intimate pictures. What were you expecting her to do, throw a parade?"

"I don't know. Alec thought she would say something to out you. Post one or two pictures to prove it, like originally planned, before Sam changed her mind about the statement. She was never going to just confess the truth. Billy wanted the love triangle. Wanted fans picking sides."

"This is complete and utter bullshit. It sounds like you were more out to ruin all of us." Christian shouts and I know his temper is hanging on by a thread.

"Train wrecks sell. People get mad, pick sides, but still can't look away from it. No matter what, it drawled the attention to you both. Your story is different than Brad, Jen, and Angelina's because there's proof you were never with Sam when you got together." Marla pauses and rest her head in her hands.

"Nobody knew her parents kicked her aside, so them telling you it was all a ruse was a surprise to everyone. We were working it out so the truth would come out, and help flip her story. I swear I wanted to tell you, I regret that I didn't. But, when you two kissed at the premiere, I just thought everything would be ok. The news behind it all was positive. It was better than anyone could've asked for."

"But, you helped set Sam up! Instead of stopping her, you fed into her delusions. Everything that happened could've been avoided?" I'm pissed. Sam could've been stopped.

"I couldn't tell you if that's true or not. Sam was already a loose cannon when the plan came into action. But, nobody for saw her going stalker crazy. Her music was suffering, this was supposed to help her too. Or so I was told."

 _Yeah, don't believe that for a minute._

"You two weren't sharing what was going on. We kind of thought you would share with me or Alec so we could have stayed ahead of the game." She tells us and I scoff.

I can't believe I ever considered this woman my friend. She's supposed to have my back and keep me out of this kind of trouble, not lead me face first into it.

"We had every right not to tell you." Christian hisses "It was our private business. What made any of you think it was ok, to try to manipulate us?"

"I know." Marla says resigned. "It was just supposed to be a simple outing your relationship."

"But I thought doing that in the beginning would be a big no-no?" I ask

"It would've been. But, then with Sam knowing about it, it changed the game. The studio wanted it to work in their favor. They had to try a reverse the stunt that was already going on with Christian and Sam. Billy figured giving her a fake pregnancy would make her look more like a scorned lover, especially when the truth came out. Which was supposed to happen when she faked the miscarriage. She was gonna lie and we were going to shut it down. I'm not even sure one-hundred percent of everything when it comes to Billy's full idea. This is what I know."

"But, after the blog you were still against us coming out. You didn't want Christian to go to the premiere." I question. I have a major headache going on trying to figure this all out

"Her blog wasn't ever part of the plan…we weren't sure what the next step was and Billy told us to stall, so we could work out a way to twist everything. It seems like Sam's parents did that for us." she says.

"So, who helped her into the room?" Christian asks, as he stands up and starts pacing the room.

"I don't know, she might have figured that out on her own. I know I told you that I went back to the room because someone spotted Sam?" I nod. "Well, it's half true. It was Alec that was texting me, saying he found out that Sam got on a plane to London. He found the information out from that "doctor' who was helping her. He then hopped on a plane out here. I told people to keep a look out for her. But I guess the wig and everything threw them off. I can't answer that for sure."

"For fucks sake!" Christian hollers "You two were our friends and this is what you do to us. Exploit us, for what?"

"We work for the studio too Christian. Plus, in the beginning it was to help your careers, mostly yours, Christian. They were even thinking of doing a sequel to this movie, so they needed the extra boost to sell the first one."

"You need to get out!" Christian yells again, pointing his finger at her. "As far as I'm concerned you both are fired." I just nod my head, when Marla looks over at me. I think I'm still in a state of disbelief.

I mean I've heard stories of studios and PR trying to up there take but making 'fake' news to up their ante with publicity but this takes the cake. Usually, it's done with reality stars, I'm guessing this is a whole new ball game.

I don't think I've ever been more thankfully at this point to be taking a break from Hollywood.

"I'm sorry guys. It was never meant to get this out of hand."

"Whatever, just go." Christian spits again. Marla bows her head as she walks out of the room. Leaving us with a big stinky mess.

"Well, that's show business." I joke, more to myself.

"Don't!" Christian snaps at me.

I roll my eyes at him, "There's no reason for you to take your temper out at me."

Christian groans and runs his hands through his hair. "I'm just so—" He grits out not even able to finish his sentence.

"I know. I would've never saw this coming in a million years. But, now we just have to deal with it–somehow."

"There never going to work every fucking again, unless it's cleaning toilets at a Taco Bell."

I giggle, that would be a picture. "This was more Billy's idea…"

"Oh, I know. And I'll figure out a way that he pays too. Would Sam done what she did, if she didn't have the help?"

"Probably. Who knows. I do kind of feel bad, but she still did what she did. She went along with it, not caring what happens, hell bent thinking of getting you back."

"What a fucking mess…" He sighs, sitting back to me and wrapping me in his arms.

"I just want to go home." I tell him, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Which home?"

 _A new one in the Caribbean preferably._

"Ours." I shove his shoulder.

"There's just one last thing we need to do while we are in London." He tells me.

"And what's that?" I question.

"You'll see tomorrow. I have a whole day planned for us. I've never really visited London and saw the sites before, you told me the same, that you only came for work. So, I figured we can try to be a normal couple for a day. Play tourist. Maybe even wear fanny packs." He grins and kisses the end of my nose.

"Fanny packs huh?" I laugh at him. "I think I might still have my grandmothers from 1990. But, yes that sounds amazing. I think it's what we both need."

"Especially before we take the side trip to Seattle to meet my parents."

"Oh, I forgot about that…" I groan.

"It'll be fine. I talk to my mom yesterday, and she's more than excited to meet you."

"Really?"

"Really. Why wouldn't she be?"

I just shrug my shoulders, "Just nerves. And I know the perfect way to help my nerves."

"Yeah? And what would that be?" He lifts me so I straddle his lap, which isn't easy to do in this dress, and he starts kissing the inside of my neck.

"Well, I was thinking a hot bath–" I say as his hand finds the zipper on the back of my dress and pulls it down.

"Yeah, and then what?" He pushes my dress down off my shoulders and suckles on my left nipple.

I moan as he takes my harden nipple between his teeth and nibbles softly. "Well, I thought since we were already naked–" Christian moves to the other nipple and does the same thing. I feel his one hand shove my dress down more, but fails. "We could cuddle."

"Cuddle?" He stops what he's doing and looks at me. "Oh no, Anastasia. We will be doing a lot more than cuddling." He growls as he stands me up and the rest of my dress pools at my feet.

"Well, this is a surprise, Miss Steele. No panties?"

"Panty lines are a no go in this dress– how did you not know? You groped my ass enough times tonight."

"I thought it was a tiny thong." He stands up, grabbing my ass and hoisting me into his arms. I wrap my legs and arms around him and hang onto him like a Koala Bear.

"Actually, I want you to take me to bed first." I whisper in his ear.

 _I just want to forget everything for a little while._

"As you wish—"


	10. Chapter 10

**Christian's POV:**

I wake in the early hours of the morning. Ana has her back to me as I hold her in my arms. I haven't been to sleep yet, my mind is racing a million miles an hour. Not only do I have a long day ahead of me but, I also have everything else riddling in my brain of what we found out yesterday.

What the hell were they thinking of using us for some publicity stunt?

Not to mention taking Sam down along the way. How much of their lies and deception caused Sam to go off the rails to the point of attacking Ana?

If they didn't help fill her head with lies could everything been stopped?

Ana and I talked for a little while last night before we dozed off and came up with a great idea of how to take these three down.

They used the media against us, we'll we will just return the favor.

I look at the clock on the night stand and see it reads seven a.m. I nuzzle my face into Ana's hair, breathing her in, before I slip out of bed slowly.

There's something I need to take care of before I can start what I hope will be the perfect day. I slip on a pair of jeans and a shirt and make my way out of the room, leaving Ana sleeping, in a peaceful slumber.

I wander to the sixth floor and knock on room number 612. After countless knocks, the door opens, and on the other side is Alec. He's still in his PJ bottoms, his hair is a mess from I'm sure just being woken up.

"Christian." He says surprised. "Come in…"

I walk in the room, my blood is pumping, because just looking at him is sending me into a blind rage.

"Listen, I'm sorry. It was never meant for anyone to get hurt. It was just a stunt. No one saw -"

I cut him off with my fist to his face.

Alec falls to the ground, he's holding his hand over his eye, from where I slugged him. I don't want to hear his lame excuses.

"Christian, I know you're mad-"

"MAD? Oh, I'm beyond fucking mad. I can't even find the right words to described how utterly pissed and betrayed I feel. I considered you a fucking friend. You at the end of the day could have ended what was going on. You didn't have to agree to this fucking charade. You put Ana's life in danger. For what? Dollar signs? Publicity I never fucking wanted? I'm sure you know you're fucking fired. And I hope you know karma will be coming back and biting you in the fucking ass. I hope it was fucking worth it."

I really want to punch him again. I step forward like I'm going to attack again, which makes him cower in fear.

 _Pathetic asshole._

I turn around and leave the room. Just being in his presence at this moment just makes me sick. I have better things to do today.

I make it back to the suite and Ana is awake sitting up in bed with the sheet around her naked body.

"Where did you run off to?"

"I had to take care of something." I tell her nonchalantly.

"Would that something be Alec?" Ana arches her eyebrow at me.

"Maybe." I say brushing it off.

"What did you do?"

I sigh, resigned to the fact that she's not going to let it go. "I punched him. Once. He's lucky that's all I did."

"OK." She says and shrugs her shoulders.

"OK? That's all you're going to say?"

"Yep. I should be glad you didn't try to kill him. Now can we order breakfast, we're starving." Ana rubs her still flat belly.

"We'll we will have to fix that." I grin and crawl up to her on the bed to kiss her belly.

Just like that the conversation was dropped. There's no point on dwelling on it, especially today. Today I'm gonna make this woman the most happiest on earth.

"We're going on a helicopter ride?" Ana gleams at me.

"Yeah, I thought the real thing would be better than those simulated ones from the film." I tell her as I brush her hair back.

"Much better. Thank you." She leans up and kisses my lips. I would love to deepen it, but our helicopter pilot comes over and starts giving us directions for the flight.

Ana I get in the back of the yellow Eurocopter and place our cans over our ears. As we take off into the sky, Ana stares out the window with a huge smile on her face. It's so great to see after everything that has happened lately that she's still smiling.

Right now, all the drama of our lives has been put on hold till we get back to LA. Although, everything is already in motion for some payback. It helps that Ana knows a lot of people that can help make an impact.

We soar along the Thames experiencing some of the city's greatest landmarks. The Shard, Tower Bridge, Buckingham Palace and St Paul's Cathedral. The views are absolutely amazing from this height.

Once we finish the helicopter ride, we get in the town car and we go on a Private London Duck Tour, which will take us on land and water. Afterwards, we head to Westminster Abbey and the Tower of London for a tour. We also have a quick visit of the Tower Bridge, where Ana got a little woozy from the glass floor. We left shortly after. Ana kept going on how she was worried the glass would break and we would fall to our untimely deaths.

 _My little drama queen._

The sun is now starting to go down and I have one more thing planned for tonight.

"I'm hungry and exhausted." Ana tells me, resting her head on my shoulder as we drive to the next stop. "Do you think we can do the rest next time we come?"

"Just one more thing for tonight, dinner is waiting for us and we don't have to do any more walking."

"Good, because my feet are killing me."

We arrive at the London Eye and enter the reserved Pod, that I had all set up for us tonight.

There's a table with white linens, tea candles, glasses for our nonalcoholic champagne, and Ana's favorite meal, Chicken Parmesan with Spaghetti.

"Wow. This is amazing." She smiles brightly at me.

"I thought you might like this. Dinner, relaxing, all while looking at the view."

"Perfect…" She reaches up and kisses me as we start to move.

We sit down, so we can eat. She really must have been hungry because she eats every last bite on her plate, and totally skipped any conversation.

"That was delicious." She tells me, sitting back in her chair, rubbing her stomach. "I think I'm gonna having a food baby, especially if I keep eating this way."

"Well, as long as our food baby looks like you." I lean over and kiss her. "Come…" I reach out my hand for her to take and we stand up. I guide her over to the window of the Pod so we can look at the view. Right now we are stopped at the top. I stand behind her and wrap my arms around her.

"This has been the best day. It's been a long time since I felt almost normal. Nobody following us around, well, I'm sure Taylor and Miquel were hiding out somewhere." Ana quips

She's right there. We still have to be careful, but luckily, they weren't noticeable.

"I'm glad. I wanted nothing more than the perfect day for you. I had this planned out before we left New York."

She looks up at me shocked. "Really?"

"Really. Don't act so surprised. We haven't really had any time, just to be us. I do have somewhere else I want to take you too. But, it depends on your answer."

I unwrap myself from her and go to stand in front of her.

"My answer?" She looks puzzled.

"Yes, your answer- to my question." I get down on one knee and she gasps, her hands covering her mouth in surprise.

I pull out the ring from my back pocket, that I made sure was stashed away under the table here, by Miquel, who helped set up everything here tonight. I needed to make sure it was in safe hands. I knew if I carried it around all day, I wouldn't have been able to wait to ask her.

"Anastasia Steele, from the moment I met you, I knew that you were the only one for me. The first time we touched it was like our souls came together as one. Our kisses before we even got together were electrifying. They only got better and more intense when we officially got together. Being with you has made me a better person, I can't go on living my life without you. You're who I want forever with. So, my question is, Ana, my love, will you marry me?"

"Yes, god yes." She screams, practically jumping up and down.

I slip the ring on her finger, stand back up, and wrap her in my arms into a tight hug. My lips find hers and we're lost in a sea of ecstasy. "I love you, babe. So, much." I tell her between our kisses.

"I love you too." She pulls away slightly, her breathing heavy, as she rest her head on my forehead. "I really want to make love to you right now." She looks over to her left at the large windows that surround us. "So, my question is now, how fast can you get us back to the hotel?"

"I'm on it." I quickly pull out my phone to call Taylor, and make sure they let us out when we get to the bottom.

"We're getting married." She says kissing me again.

"We're getting married."

 **Ana's POV**

"You ready for this?" Christian asks me as we pull up to his childhood home.

"As, I'll ever be." I smile over at him.

"They're going to be over the moon. Especially when we tell them about the baby. God knows my brother isn't ever going to settle down." He leans over the console and gives me a quick kiss before getting out.

He walks over to my door and opens it for me. He takes my hand and helps me out of the car.

Here we go.

Christian opens the front door and walks into the house. "Hello?" He shouts as we walk through the foyer. From around the corner his mother and father appear.

"Christian! It's so good to have you home." The immaculate blonde hair woman says before gathering Christian into her arms.

"It's good to be home." He tells her, hugging her back. She backs away and looks at me.

"Anastasia." She smiles greeting me, while his father shakes Christian's hand. "I've heard so much about you. Well, over the last couple of days. But, the way my son goes on about you. I feel like I already know you. It's finally nice to meet you."

"The same here, Mrs. Grey."

"Call me, Grace." I'm taken aback when she wraps me into a hug. "Welcome to the family," She tells me in my ear. She pulls back, "I want to hear all about how my son asked you to marry him. He wouldn't give me any details."

Christian called his family to tell them the news of our engagement, just in case the paps spotted my ring before we had the chance to get here.

I look over at Christian who is rolling his eyes. "Now, Gracie, let them be." His father says, he puts out his hand. "It's nice to meet you hun, I'm Carrick, why don't we move this into the living room. Elliot and Mia are waiting for us."

We move to the living room, Christian's hand on my lower back. Once we get into the room, a raven-haired girl, who I know is Mia leaps off the couch and comes over to us.

"Oh, my god. I can't believe you're really here. I'm like your biggest fan." She gushes and wraps me in her arms. "And we're going to be sisters." She all but squeals in my ear.

"Mia!" Christian exclaims, "She doesn't need you screaming in her ear."

"Sorry." the sixteen-year-old pouts.

"It's ok, Mia. I'm looking forward to having a sister too." I tell her. That turned her pout into a smile.

"I'm Elliot, the hotter, better brother." He winks at me, and Christian hits him in the arm.

"I think you confused yourself with Christian." I playfully wink back at him with a smile. Elliot laughs.

"Alright, Alright. I see how it is. But, honestly it's great to meet you." He gives me a quick hug.

The housekeeper comes around with glasses of champagne. Christian takes one off the tray, I pass.

"Can we get you something else to drink Ana? Wine, maybe?" Grace asks me.

"No, I'm good. Thank you though" I tell her.

"Actually, besides our engagement we have something else to tell you." Christian starts, smiling down at me. "Ana and I are also having a baby."

"Damn, bro. You waste no time." Elliot says before walking over to Christian and giving him a brotherly hug. "Congrats."

"I gain a sister and I'm becoming an Aunt." Mia gets up and hugs me again.

I look over at his mom and dad, his mom has silent tears running down her face and his father is rubbing her back.

"Mom?" Christian asks, almost considered by her silence. "You ok?"

She nods her head, and wipes her tears, "I'm so happy." She sniffs and finally comes over to hug Christian. When she's done hugging Christian, she embraces me in another hug. "Fair warning, I'm a spoiler." she tells me honestly and I laugh.

So, that's where Christian gets it from.

Once we get the congratulations out of the way and attend to dinner, I have to wonder what I was worried about. Christian's family is absolutely amazing and welcoming.

We talk about possible plans for the wedding, and I couldn't even picture where to start. Or even the when. I guess it all depends if we get married before the baby or after. I have a feeling Christian is going to want to do it before the baby.

"Ana, can I talk to you for a minute?" Grace asks me.

I look over at Christian who is busy talking to his dad and brother. "Sure." She leads me outside to the balcony.

"I just wanted to tell you how happy I am about you and Christian. I know I don't know much about you, or much about your relationship. But, I could tell there was a change in my son when we would talk on the phone. Seeing him now, I don't think I've ever seen him this happy. Not when he got his first modeling job, or role in a movie. And most of all, he was never like this with Sam."

"Well, he makes me pretty happy too. More than happy." I really don't want to go into detail with his mother. None of it's PG.

"I can tell. I know what happened with Sam in London. I always felt something was a little off with her. Granted, I liked her enough. I used to think they would get married." My stomach turns at the thought "To be frank, it was I was really hoping to see my boys settled and happy. Life is too short and well, I wanted grandbabies." She laughs. "I'm sorry. It's just I was so blind and didn't see how miserable he was with her. I only wish I saw it and said something. And I wish he felt better about telling me about your relationship in the beginning. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm really glad that you two are together."

"Thank you, Grace." She pulls me into another hug. I don't think I've ever been hugged so much in one day.

"If you want any help with the wedding or the baby, just let me know."

"I will. Thank you."

It would be nice to have some motherly input when it comes to a wedding, not to mention tips on how to handle a baby. I think I'll need all the help I can get. I have no plans to hire a nanny, well not till their a lot older, and still bring them with me on set.

"Come let's get back inside. I can tell by the way Christian keeps looking at you, he misses you." She grins with a slight chuckle.

I catch Christian's eyes in the window and smile at him. I just kind of drool over him for a moment, those piercing gray eyes and that wavy copper hair, that needs to be trimmed, and his five o'clock shadow on his face.

Is it possible to fall in love all over again?

 _Or maybe those are just the pregnancy hormones._

The night finally dwindles down and Christian and I make our way to his childhood bedroom. Grace insisted that we stay here tonight, and get brunch in the morning.

"So, this is where it all started?" I ask as I admire his bedroom. The boxing and movie posters on his wall.

"You could say that." He comes around me and wraps his arms around me.

"I told you, you had nothing to worry about. They loved you." He tells me as he kisses the inside of my neck.

"You were right." I spin around in his arms and kiss him soundly.

"When do you want to get married?" He asks me, his lips still dangerously close to mine. How am I supposed to think when all I can think about him kissing me? I want to bite his lip.

So, I do.

"Hey…" he chuckles. He moves his head back from mine, when I release his lip.

"Sorry. I couldn't help myself." I giggle.

"Oh yeah..." He picks me up in his arms and throws me onto the bed. I bounce slightly on the mattress and Christian crawls on top of me.

"Sorry. Couldn't help myself." He jokes and takes my bottom lip between his teeth.

"Now- I want you to answer my question…." He asks as he nibbles gently on my earlobe.

"When do you want to get married? I would like to just jet off somewhere and make you all mine for the rest of my life, right now."

"I bet you would. I don't know maybe we can wait a little bit. I would like to be married before we have the baby. I'm sure my grandmother would be rolling over in her grave if I had a baby out of wedlock." I grin.

 _I miss my grandmother, and wish she was here to witness all this. I'm pretty sure she would of adored Christian._

Christian rolls onto his side and props himself on his elbow, as his finger traces my stomach.

"Maybe we can run off to Fuji. When I was a kid I always dreamed of a beach wedding. Then we wouldn't have to travel for a honeymoon, because we would already be there." I tell him. I know my face is lighting up like a Christmas Tree.

"I like that… let's say May 10th? That should give us plenty of time to honeymoon before the first round of premieres."

"Works for me…"

"Anastasia Grey" He purrs in my ear.

I wonder if this is the time to tell him I will more than likely hyphenate my name…. No I think I'll wait.


	11. Chapter 11

**ANA POV**

We're finally back home in LA and I have to say it feels good to be back. Being able to sleep in my own bed again, with my man, my fiancé. Tomorrow morning, we will be meeting with our first round of press, to talk about what happened in London. With that we will be outing what Billy West, along with Marla and Alec did.

Helping us out, are a couple of my good friends; Chris Pine, of course, who was there when it all unfolded, Jennifer Lawrence, Emma Stone, who I co-starred in a movie with last year. Then also, Bradley Cooper, Jamie Dornan and Dakota Johnson, who I knew growing up in Hollywood with. Then we have to big hitters, with Meryl Streep and George Clooney, who played my dad once in _the_ _Saints._ Not to mention his wife, Amal is a badass lawyer.

Once I told them all about what the studio was up to, they were all more than willing to help. Jennifer and Emma have also been a victim to Billy once before in the past. However, his scheme with them never got off the ground. Well, there was that one rumor with Ryan, but that's another story. They helped put the word out to boycott the studio, now nobody is working with the studio, and major projects have been put on hold. The word spread, other actors jumped on the band wagon, to want to stand against a crooked Hollywood.

Not to mention that along with the news; Billy, Marla and Alec's picture has been plastered everywhere relating to the story. The hashtags #Actors against PR, and #Fire the lot are trending.

Billy has already been fired, but it's not enough. There's more snakes in the kitchen, and it's time to put an end to it all.

We will be going on Good Morning America to start, then also will film an interview for the Today Show. That will help pick up the story locally and their names will be tossed in the mud and stepped all over.

Like Christian said, I want him cleaning toilets in a Taco Bell, or something just as _deadly._

Christian talked to Samantha's parents again, and filled them in with what was going on. To say they were devastated is an understatement. They remember her mumbling about someone else, but they couldn't make it out, because she was so hysterical at one point. Could she have been stopped, helped? I mean if they really knew how out of control she was, would they stopped their plan, or was this actually something they were hoping for.

I mean they did get what they wanted. It made headline news. But at the cost of my life, Christian's life and our unborn child's?

I wanted to see Sam before we left London. I don't know why, I guess there was a part of me that felt bad for her. However, I wasn't able to. She's not talking to anyone and it seems like she's totally closed up. They couldn't tell me anything about her condition, but I have a feeling she might end up not being fit for trial. Sam's parents are going to go visit her and I can only hope they can get her to talk, and help her if they can. I have no idea how that all works in England.

"I think we should announce that you're pregnant." Christian tells me as we lay in bed, my head resting on his chest, and he brushes my hair with his hand.

"What why?"

"I hate to say it like this, but I think if the public knows you're pregnant, and with what happened with Sam and the rest of them, well I think it would really anger the bunch. Plus, might as well tell on our terms. With the paps hounding us everywhere, it would only be a matter of time before it comes out."

"So, you want to use our baby for sympathy?"

"I'm not saying that. But you are pregnant. And no matter what; what they helped do, put our baby at risk. I want them to pay. When it does come out, people will put two and two together, rather we do it now or in a month. To be honest, I want to shout it from the rooftops. I mean they already caught your engagement ring at the airport."

Christian and I were spotted at LAX walking through the terminal, hand and hand. Not only a couple minutes later, did we get a google alert of our picture with a giant circle around my finger.

I outstretch my hand to look at the ring, "It is hard to miss." I do have to say, I love my ring. It's not, over the top, but it's a rose gold infinity band, with little diamonds that surround the 5.65ct diamond in the middle.

Christian takes my hand and kisses my ring. "We don't have to say anything. But to be honest to do think it's important that people knew what you were really faced with."

"Can I think about it?"

"Of course," He kisses my forehead. "I love you, babe. We should get some sleep. Waking at four a.m. never gets any easier."

"I agree with that." I reach up and kiss him. The kiss turns heated and soon enough I'm being pushed into the mattress, both of us forgetting about sleeping.

I remember the last time we were on the GMA set, and I just found out I was pregnant. Now, I might be telling the world about it. I'm only nine weeks, so it makes me sort of nervous to tell pretty much the whole world about it.

We're going to be sitting with Robin Roberts as she interviews us.

We sit on the couch and Christian takes my hand in his, as Robin approaches us.

"I'm so glad you guys are here to share your story. Finally, a stand against people that thinks it's ok to manipulate celebrities to conform to their needs just to make money. They forget that we're human too."

And if they can't go to jail for their corruption, then the second-best way is public humiliation. Or that's how I see it.

Robin asks a couple more questions to try and get a feel of what to ask, before the producer comes over and tells us two minutes to air.

"You alright?" Christian asks whispering into my ear.

"I'm fine. I just want this over with."

"I'm joined here today with Anastasia Steele and Christian Grey. As most know the two were attacked by Christian's ex-girlfriend, Samantha Jones. It's being dubbed almost a real-life fatal attraction, but the public is learning that was part of a PA Stunt brought on by Billy West at Universal. However, it seems like the simple idea of keeping Samantha and Christian as a couple turned almost deadly, when Samantha took it all a step too far when she attacked the couple in London. Mr. West has been fired, along with Christian and Ana's managers that were in on the plan, Marla Hart, and Alec Frost."

On a small monitor in front of us I see their pictures come up on the screen. Now everyone can see just who these people are in full technicolor.

"Now we are left to wonder how far a studio, or PR is willing to go, to make headlines and make extra money. Christian and Ana were both used and left behind when it came to the scheme, brought up with the three. You both have said that you were unaware of anything that was going on?"

"That's correct. The only thing I knew of was my manager, Alec and the studio, wanted to keep Sam and I together, even though we broke up prior to me filming _Watching You._ They thought with me being tied to Samantha Jones' name it would help with recognition to the public. I went along with because if I'm honest, I didn't know any better, and it seemed harmless. Well, till I met Ana." Christian smiles at me. "I was advised to keep Ana and my relationship a secret, we had a contract with the movie that was against "affairs" while at the same time they didn't want me to break it off with Sam. In the beginning, Sam had seemed ok with the whole deal. I would come to find out later it wasn't true and went to Billy West, who was aware of Ana and mine relationship, to confront him about us, later finding out that's how the whole scheme started. Billy paid and hired a doctor to help convince me she was really pregnant."

"So, when Samantha announced the whole pregnancy, it was all a rouse?"

"Yes, I believe it was to help with making headlines, but also to help Sam to win me back." Christian answers.

"And you believed it?" Robin asks.

"To be honest, I had a hard time believing it. But, when I went to the doctor with her, I guess it was kind of hard to deny."

"So, the miscarriage, and the blog were all part of the act? She posted hundreds of pictures of you two together online."

"Alec, Christian's manager hacked into my phone and sent her the pictures, on top were some that Sam took herself. It seems like she might have been stalking us for awhile." I answer

"How does it make you feel that the people you trusted and were around on a daily basis went behind your back to help continue this scandal for their own gain?"

"Used and cheap." I huff. "I mean did they really have to exploit us the way they did. Was all it worth it? They took advantage of Sam's state, helped with ruining her career and now she's locked up somewhere. When all she might have needed was some help, not encouragement. I have no idea if she would have even gone as far as she did in London if they weren't putting ideas in her head."

"So, who do you blame more for what happened?"

I look to Christian, "Billy, Alec, and Marla. Especially, the two people that were supposed to protect us in a way. It was their job to keep us in the loop, instead they saw dollar signs and could have ended up getting us all killed. God knows we're not the first ones either to be exploited. "

"That would be very true. There's actually now a slew of other actors coming out and taking a stand against studios and their public relation departments. Also, some Reality stars, in which this sort of thing is more likely to happen. I mean you can take one look at the Kardashians and that just tells you everything you need to know about PR in Hollywood. Basically, if you're not noticed, you fade away." Robin address the camera. "There's a strike going on with a couple of studios already and the three mentioned have been fired." Robin looks back to us. "Did you ever try and talk to Sam about you two, did she understand the fact that your relationship was all a ruse?"

"Sam knew that our said relationship was a ruse in the beginning. She was totally ok with it and said she would do whatever she needed to do to help. I didn't feel the need to tell her of Ana and I, and with us having to keep it a secret, well we figured it was better to stay between Ana and me. Then come a month or so later something changed in her, and it seems she didn't think that way anymore. She was even confusing me, telling me how we were together. Not to mention the fake pregnancy. So, I think everything that happened after, I could never understand why they would try to feed into her thoughts and instead of helping her."

"So, you think if they stepped in and squashed the whole situation everything that happened in London could've been avoided?"

"Yes, we do. They should've killed whatever fantasy she was happy made her face reality. So, yes I think this could've been avoided." Christian answer firmly.

"Well, let's side track for a moment, and take a moment to say congratulations. You two are engaged." Robin smiles at us.

Christian and I smile at each other and he squeezes my hand. "Yes, and I know you're going to ask, we will be married within the year." He winks.

"Very vague, Christian." Robin chuckles. "But, tell us how did you two fall in love?"

"It's kind of hard not to have some kind of bound, especially with the movie we were making. However, there was just some kind of spark between us. We couldn't stay away from each other even off set. We clicked." I smile at Christian, remember our first moments together.

"So, should we be expecting babies in our future? Future Hollywood stars."

This is it. I said that I would only bring up the pregnancy if there was a question surrounding it.

"Actually, we are expecting our first child around December." I say. I'm not even sure if I said it out loud, but by the shocked look on Robin's face, I'm guessing I did. She looks like she's in total shock.

"So, wait. That means you were pregnant when you were attacked in London?"

"Yes." I nod. I can tell I caught everyone off guard with the announcement. The producer is waving his hands like crazy. God, knows they were not ready for this.

I'm sure the sound boards are going crazy at this moment. It was one thing for people to know about our lives in danger you throw a baby in the mix, well, I kind of knew this was going to happen. I almost didn't want it to happen.

Robin turns to the camera. "We are going to take a commercial break and we will be back with our couple, shortly."

"AND WE'RE OUT!"

Robin turns back to us, "This is unbelievable. This really changes things. A little warning next time though." She tries to laugh it off.

"Sorry. We weren't sure if we were going to say anything, unless you asked. And well…"

"Totally understandable…"

The producer walks over and says something to Robin before going back to his spot.

"It seems like our Twitter and Facebook are going crazy with the news. There's no way after finding out this news that these three and whoever else helped won't be feeling the backlash from it-"

We come back on air and tie up the rest of the interview. I'm pretty sure my google alert is going crazy. My phone has been buzzing in my pocket none stop since we got back in the green room. I turn my phone off, knowing I'm not in the mood to deal with all of it right now.

"After tomorrow, why don't me and you just hide away in the house for awhile-I think we've done our part in this. I just want to start moving on…" I tell Christian who is now also turning off his phone.

"Sounds like a plan… well as long as you're naked."

 **One week later**

It's been a week since our TV appearances. The world now knows the ins and outs of what Billy, Alec and Marla were up to. The backlash has been huge, and I doubt they will ever find a decent job-anywhere in the world- at this point. Marla and Alec also outed a few other players in the game; they too have pretty much have been shunned and kicked out of the world of entertainment.

There's talks now of studios now making new rules when it comes to PR. The studios, especially Universal, know if they don't show a change it might end up detrimental to them.

It was the actor's union bounded together, the boycott was huge. However, finally it's starting to die down as things start to fix themselves.

Samantha is still in lockdown at a mental faculty in London. She still won't talk, and isn't responding to medications. Well, that's what her parents said. I feel bad for now and pray that she comes around. I believe she was just sick and when she comes around she'll be able to live a better life.

Christian and I have already started planning our wedding. I'm so excited about Fiji. I'm really excited to be getting married. Who would have ever thought I would meet the love of my life on a movie set? Ok, so there was a part me that did think that, but alas.

Marla even had the nerve to show up at our house the other night. She kept trying to say she was sorry. I decide to accept but that's all I could do. I can forgive but I can't forget. She should just be luck Christian doesn't hit girls.

After the promotion tour for _Watching You_ I'll be taking a break from acting. I plan to work closer with a couple charities that I've been helping for years now. Christiana and I also joined in helping the Treatment Advocacy Center. This charity works to improve the treatment and research of severe mental illness.

Christian is actually in talks about starting in a new show about a serial killer. I guess they think he fits the profile of one. A hot one serial killer. Although, he's still on the fence about it.

So, as I flip through pages of a bridal magazine while we wait to meet with our wedding planner, it's nice to feel normal and not to have to worry about anything but our future. I know next month I'll be on the white sandy beach and Christian will become my husband.

 **Three years later**

I'm sitting on the sandy beach of Cabo with my son sitting on my lap as he digs away in the sand. These last three years have been a whirlwind and I can't believe how fast time has gone. All the stuff that has happened with Sam, Marla, Alec and Billy is now nothing but a distant memory. Sam is still in London in a psych ward. Last we heard she was doing better. She was never able to face any trail and they think there's a chance that they might be able to bring her back to the states for care. They think being closer to her family might help her. Nothing has been heard of from the other three. After they were outed it's believed they kind of fled from California. Rather or not they are in the states anymore, remains a mystery. More than likely they've changed their names just to try to blend in.

Christian and I have since hired new managers, Laurie and Brittney. They both have been a god send to find. They both have been loyal to a fault, it might have just taken some time to feel comfortable with a friendship with them. Once we saw that we really wouldn't have a problem with them, they have become good friends.

Christian and I married in Fiji as planned. We only had a hundred of our family and closest friends join us for our ceremony. It was absolutely perfect moment. I think back and remember our vows to each other.

 _Christian and I are both standing at the shore line, you can hear the water as it waves against the sand. The preacher has talked of love and commitment as Christian and I hold hands surrounded by the people we care about the most._

" _Anastasia, will you state your vows."_

" _You have been my best friend, mentor, playmate, confidant and also my greatest challenge. But most importantly, you are the love of my life and you make me happier than I could ever imagine and more loved than I ever thought possible... You have made me a better person, as our love for one another is reflected in the way I live my life. So I am truly blessed to be a part of your life, which as of today becomes our life together." I tell him, trying to do everything in my power to keep the tears out of my eyes._

" _Christian, if you will please state your vows."_

 _"You know me better than anyone else in this world and somehow still you manage to love me. You are my best friend and one true love. You are my light, and you've shown me more love than I've ever known. There is still a part of me today that cannot believe that I'm the one who gets to marry you. I can't wait to begin our future of forever, today our souls join together as one"_

After we honeymooned in Fiji we came back home to do promotions for our movie.

 _Watching You_ ended up being a major hit. That movie we thought was totally B rated got won an Oscar for best drama, while Christian and I both won one for best actors and actress in a drama. Not to mention an MTV award for 'Best kiss' which we re-enacted on stage. Actually, _Watching You_ , is why we are in Cabo today, to finally film the sequel. This is the first acting job I have taken since after I got pregnant.

Our son Teddy arrived on Christmas Eve and I have to say he is one of the best gifts I have ever gotten. I spent my time raising him, because working just didn't really seem important anymore. Christian did take on a TV series called _The Drop_. He turned down the serial killer role and went for a drama/comedy where he plays single dad who gets mixed up with the mob. It's multi camera set up, so they can film faster and the hours are pretty standard. So, he's home at night

"Daddy!" Teddy bolts off my lap and heads for his father who was just coming out of the water holding our littlest daughter, Phoebe. She's seven months old and already loves the water. I think she was born part fish. I got pregnant with Phoebe eighteen months after I had Teddy. I think if Christian could he would keep me pregnant all the time.

As Teddy is Christian's carbon copy, Phoebe is mine and she already has her daddy wrapped around her finger. I watch as Teddy talks a mile a minute to Christian, as the three walk back over to me. Today we are out here enjoying a break from filming.

You know because filming sex scenes with your husband is _so exhausting._ But, this movie has a lot more action to it, since the FBI is after Christian's character, Paul. So, lots of car chases and some explosions. It's actually been a lot of fun to film. Definitely a change from what I'm used to filming.

"Mrs. Grey." Christian leans over and kisses my cheek. I giggle. The fact that I hyphenated my name for when I'm in movies, drives him a little crazy. So, he makes it a point to call me Mrs. Grey whenever he can. Actually, most actress don't even change their name on the credit. Most everyone knows me as Anastasia Steele not Anastasia Grey. It seems lots of people have a hard time keeping up. Plus, it's almost a standard, normal thing to do.

 _Anastasia Steele-Grey…. I guess it is a mouth full. All that matters really is legally I did change my name._

"Mr. Grey." I purr as I take Phoebe from his arms, so Teddy can come and sit in his lap.

"You know, I would have never thought the first time I kissed you when we first started these roles as Paul and Jess that one day that we would be revising these roles as husband and wife, not to mention parents."

"Me either, considering the first time it happened I still thought you were a bit of an ignorant prick." I smirk at him

"Oh, is that right?" He looks down at Teddy who is paying no mind to us as he plays with his shovel and bucket.

Christian leans over to whisper in my ear. "Well, I'll have to make you remember the first time I made you mine later tonight. Not to mention I think we need to _practice_ our part for tomorrow." He kisses the spot behind my ear that causes me to shiver.

"Yes please." I whisper back to the man I love with all my heart. And I know he's all mine, forever.

 **The END!**

" _You need to give it up_

 _Had about enough_

 _It's not hard to see_

 _The boy is mine_

 _I'm sorry that you_

 _Seem to be confused_

 _He belongs to me_

 _The boy is mine_

 _You see I know that you may be_

 _Just a bit jealous of me_

 _But you're blind if you can't see_

 _That his love is all in me_

 _You can't destroy this love I found_

 _Your silly games I won't allow_

 _The boy is mine without a doubt_

 _You might as well throw in the towel_

 _What makes you think that he wants you_

 _When I'm the one that brought him to_

 _This special place in my heart_

 _Cause he was my love right from the start_

 _(The boy is mine)"_

Some Lyrics to The boy is mine by Brandy and Monica that also helped inspire some of this story


End file.
